El amor sigue adelante
by Pame-cat
Summary: Si ayer te rompi el corazòn, fue porque TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE... clefxumixascot
1. Chapter 1

El día terminaba lentamente; el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas a lo lejos, provocando un espectáculo único, mágico; en el cielo se podían ver diferentes tonalidades rojizas, mientras las nubes avanzaban lentamente dando lugar a la aparición de la primera estrella de noche.

Mientras tanto, desde el ventanal de una lujosa habitación, una hermosa chica de hermosa piel nívea y largos cabellos celestes, observaba este maravilloso espectáculo fijamente, mientras unas pequeña lagrima rodo a través de su rostro, fue entonces cuando un ligero sonido que hizo que despertara de su ensoñación, limpiando rápidamente esa pequeña lagrima con el dorso su muñeca.

_Tock tock_

-_adelante_- dijo aquella chica de porte elegante y rostro angelical

-_Preciosa apresúrate! o no llegaremos!_ - dijo un hombre alto, delgado, poco musculoso, de lacia cabellera castaña clara atada a una coleta baja, vestido de gala pero de manera algo afeminada

- _Ritsu, no te exaltes, arruinaras tu maquillaje!-_ dijo ella alegremente mientras el chico se miraba asustado en el espejo de la habitación – _Muy graciosa Marina esta si no te la perdono!-  
_

-_Basta ya Ritsu, mejor ayúdame con el cabello ¿si?-_ dijo ella en tono de suplica haciendo un gesto totalmente adorable

-_Marina, Marina, ¿Qué hare contigo_?- dijo aquel chico alegremente, que hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risita

_Mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaky, y fui__…__.una guerrera mágica__…__.  
-_

Mientras tanto en un lejano y mágico mundo, donde todo se rige por la fuerza del corazón, un joven de cabellos lilas y grandes ojos azules, se encuentra observando, desde su despacho, aquel hermoso mar azul, imponente, profundo, peligroso, y al mismo tiempo quieto, noble, tal y como la recordaba a ella….

Habían pasado poco mas de 5 años desde que se vieron por ultima vez; ella quería decirle algo en el ultimo momento, pero al parecer algo le hizo cambiar de opinión; habían conversado un par de ocasiones antes de ella regresara, como olvidarlo, si había sido de lo mas placentero, jamás se imagino que aquella chica un tanto caprichosa y berrinchuda podría hacerlo sentir lleno de vida, pero, esa sensación de calidez, se había ido con ella, puesto que desde ese entonces tenia la sensación de que había perdido una parte de el.

_-Gurú Clef_,- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia mientras entraba en la habitación – _el consejo te espera-_

-En seguida iré Presea, Gracias- dijo gentilmente mientras tomaba algunos documentos de su escritorio

En otro lugar de Céfiro, cerca de un pequeño claro, en medio del bosque, cierto chico castaño ojiverde, descansaba tranquilamente debajo de un enorme árbol, mientras sus "amigos" comían algunas frutas de los arboles cercanos.

-Ya han pasado 5 años- dijo en tono melancólico, mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul - ¿Aun me recordaras? ….Por que yo…yo… no dejo de pensarte un solo día….Marina-


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, en la bella ciudad de Berlín , Alemania; un lujoso auto circulaba a través de sus calles lentamente, debido al embotellamiento en ese momento; mientras tanto dentro de el viajaban cómodamente la hermosa chica de mirada celeste, junto a su exasperante representante y amigo.

_-Por Kami! No llegaremos!_- dijo Ritsu angustiado de forma exagerada, que al ver su rostro le ocasionaba cierta diversión a la peli celeste.

-_Vamos Ritsu cálmate-_ dijo Marina tranquilamente – _estamos muy cerca, llegaremos a tiempo, no te angusties- _y así volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la cuidad fijamente a travez de la ventanilla del vehículo.

_-Ya han pasado 5 años desde que regresamos de Céfiro, no puedo creerlo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y a la vez tan lento….como las extraño….Lucy….Anais…como me gustaría regresar a Tokio- _dijo para si misma, al momento de ver que estaban por llegar.

Marina, Lucy y Anais, se habían separado hace algunos años, casi inmediatamente después de terminar el instituto; Anais se encontraba en América estudiando Economía, mientras que Lucy, había decidido estudiar Medicina Veterinaria y había obtenido una beca en Beijing, China, y ella, bueno, durante un tiempo había decidido estudiar Administración, puesto que siendo hija de un gran empresario, como lo era Katsuhiro Ryuuzaky dueño del imperio Taesan, ella como su única hija, algún día sería su sucesora; pero casi un año después de haber iniciado su carrera universitaria, se le presento cierta oportunidad que no pudo rechazar, y ese era el modelar.

Durante los últimos 3 años; Marina Ryuuzaky se había convertido en todo un icono de la moda y un modelo a seguir, puesto que a la par con su carrera de modelaje, a finales del año anterior ella misma había instaurado su propia fundación con el objetivo de brindar ayuda a las personas enfermas de bajos recursos, por lo que precisamente, esa noche, sería galardonada con el premio "Alas", por su labor humanitaria y la creación de su misma fundación.

_-Gracias!, Buenas noches a todos_ – dijo Marina felizmente a un gran numero de personas dentro de esa gran sala – _Estar aquí es un honor muy grande para mi, estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes y con mucha humildad, deseo que mi experiencia filantrópica pueda servir de modelo a muchas mas personas en el mundo_ – dijo firmemente- _una vez mas muchas gracias-_

-  
En Céfiro, un cierto peli violeta se encontraba sumamente preocupado y es que el dirigir un planeta entero no era nada fácil, eso, sin contar que su gobernante había decidido irse por tiempo indefinido a visitar los diferentes mundos cercanos al suyo, dejando así la responsabilidad de gobernar, al mago supremo de Céfiro

-…_y la mayor parte de la cosecha, se ha perdido debido a las intensas lluvias, solo hemos podido salvar poco menos de la mitad_ – dijo un hombre mayor representante de una comunidad al oeste de Céfiro con suma preocupación

_- Eso no le gustara al padre de Aska_- dijo la armera de Céfiro, que se encontraba sentada a lado izquierdo de clef

-_El sultán de Cizeta tampoco estará contento, ¿Qué haremos Gurú Clef?_ – dijo la pelirrosa al pensativo gurú

- _Y por si fuera poco, al parecer Autozam no esta haciendo un uso correcto de la energía que le estamos suministrando_ – dijo cierto espadachín mágico

-_Haremos lo siguiente_ – dijo el mago seriamente – _Se plantaran nuevas semillas de Talius (Talius= planta similar al te verde ),cosecharemos nuevamente, Ascot , estarás a cargo de que la cosecha llegue a fin exitosamente_ – dijo al castaño, por lo que este asintió

-_Presea, iras a Fanrem a realizar una nueva negociación con el padre de Aska , y establecer nuevas condiciones para la entrega del Talius_- dijo a la armera mientras esta asentía

- _Caldina, al igual que Presea, iras a Cizeta con Tata y Tatra-_ dijo

- _Y Latís….bueno, creo que sabrás que hacer en Autozam_- dijo mientras este le asentía

- _por el momento, yo elaborare un documento ofreciendo nuestras sinceras disculpas por el retraso en la entrega_- dijo Clef

La cena había terminado, iban de camino al hotel para descansar un poco, tendría que madrugar si es que quería llegar a Milán a primera hora.

_-Marina estuviste fantástica!-_ dijo Ritsu con cierta fascinación- _lo que aun no entiendo es por que siendo tan hermosa y todo un modelo a seguir, sigas soltera! De verdad que no te entiendo!-_

_-Ritsu, ya hemos hablado de eso, por favor, no eches a perder la noche_- dijo ella con molestia

_-Toda la culpa la tiene ese Armand!-_ dijo molesto- _es un reverendo idiota! Mira que engañar a una hermosa e inteligente mujer, y por si fuera poco con la mosca muerta de Ann!-_

-_Basta Ritsu!_ - dijo Marina molesta -_Te eh dicho que no siguieras con eso! Además... Ese asunto ha quedado olvidado...-_

Durante los primeros meses en su profesión había conocido a un sin numero de fotógrafos, modelos, cantantes y actores, y entre ellos, estaba él, un novato a fotógrafo profesional hijo de una reconocida familia en Europa, Armand Weiss.

Ambos eran nuevos en el medio fue por eso que sentían esa conexión entre si, fue hasta después de 1 año de salidas, citas y demás que Marina acepto ser su novia formalmente, pero, todo termino hacia un par de meses; la popularidad de Marina crecía notablemente y él no paso de ser solo un auxiliar fotográfico, de cierta manera eso le provocaba cierto resquemor al chico, y debido a los constantes viajes y eventos a los que Marina atendía la relación termino por enfriarse, y fue hasta hace poco que Marina al regresar de una pasarela en Malasia, sorprendió a su actual novio sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con su compañera Ann Miller en su propio apartamento en Londres.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente de su bolso la hizo reaccionar, tratando de borrar ese horrible recuerdo de su mente

Ring Ring Ring

_- Ritsu, podrías alcanzarme mi bolso por favor-_ le pidió amablemente al chico

Al ver la pantalla el numero la sorprendió un poco, era una llamada de Tokio

_-Aló_- contesto

-_Marina...princesa, habla mamá_- pronuncio aquella voz ronca y quebrada

_-!¿Que pasa mamá!?, ¿¡De quien es este numero!_?- dijo un poco alterada

- _Marina...tu padre esta en el hospital...acaba de sufrir un infarto-_ dijo aquella mujer con voz quebrada - _esta muy grave_- dijo rompiendo en llanto

_- ¿¡Pero que sucedió!?-_ dijo Marina totalmente alterada

_- No puedo hablar mucho por aquí...-_ dijo su madre

_-Iré enseguida_- dijo Marina tajantemente - _Te llamare a tu móvil en cuanto llegue, ¿En donde se encuentra?- _

_-En el hospital general_- dijo su madre- _perdóname por interrumpir tu agenda cielo-_

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte!_ - dijo Marina molesta - _Te veré en unas horas_- dijo al momento de cerrar la tapa de su móvil y terminar la llamada

- _Ritsu, empaca todo, iremos a Tokio._...- dijo seriamente

- _¿Y Milán!?-_ dijo sorprendido

-_ Llama a Salvatore y dile que no asistiré...-_ dijo mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las ponía dentro de su valija

_-¿¡Acaso se te zafo un tornillo!?, !La tonta de Ann modelara la prenda principal de la colección_!- dijo eufórico - _en tu lugar!-_

-_Mi padre se esta muriendo...-_ dijo mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre su bello rostro

- _Perdóname...arreglare todo de inmediato_!- dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba algunos números

En céfiro, ya muy entrada la noche, el gran gurú aun se encontraba revisando algunos documentos cuando alguien entro a su despacho sigilosamente

_- Quien quiera que sea debe de saber el porque de la existencia de las puertas, en caso de que no, le comento que no son simples adornos y se debe tocar levemente antes de entrar algún lugar_- dijo molesto

_-Perdóname Clef, siento molestarte_ - dijo la armera apenada - _pero estoy a punto de partir y quería despedirme de ti-_

_- Perdóname_ - dijo con cansancio- _eh estado sumamente ocupado que no me di cuenta de la hora-_

-_Lo se...-_

- _En cuanto llegues, necesito que entregues este documento-_ dijo dándole un pergamino enrollado cuidadosamente a la armera - _necesito que me hagas llegar su respuesta lo antes posible por favor-_

_-Entiendo...-_ dijo con tristeza la armera - _espero no ser inoportuna pero, con esto que ha surgido, eh retrasado la entrega de las invitaciones para la boda...-_

_-Entiendo..-_ dijo seriamente - _Presea yo...-_

_-Lo se...se que lo haces por seguir el protocolo_ - dijo con voz entrecortada - _pero solo...quiero decirte...que yo...esperare el día en el que me ames como yo a ti-_

-_Presea lo siento... Ya hemos hablado varias veces de esto_.- dijo incomodo- _a mis ojos solo te veo como una gran discípula, una querida amiga y una excelente persona, pero no mas-_

-_Te prometo que en cuanto estemos juntos, eso cambiara.._.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada_- tal vez no hoy, ni mañana pero algún dia cambiara- _

Comenzaba amanecer en Tokio, Marina caminaba rápidamente a través de aquellos blancos pasillos, con un penetrante aroma a fármacos sin contar la baja temperatura que podía sentir emanar de ellos; Vestía una larga gabardina café, unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados, un suéter blanquecino de algodón , y unas hermosas zapatillas de un alto y fino tacón color marrón, llevaba el cabello recogido con una trenza muy fina al frente, tirando de lado alrededor de su cabeza, luego el resto del cabello lo sujeto por la parte de atrás en un fino moño, con 2 mechones sueltos al frente.

Se detuvo repentinamente, cuando por fin puedo divisarla entre las demás personas que se encontraban laborando en ese lugar, se acerco a ella a paso firme

_-¿Cómo esta papá?-_ dijo preocupada-

_-el medico aun esta con el_- contesto su madre preocupada

_-¿Qué paso?_ – dijo agitadamente mientras tomaban asiento en un sofá de la sala de espera

-_No lo se-_ dijo su madre entrecortadamente – _Kanna, la secretaria de tu padre, llamo a la casa para avisarme que habían trasladado a tu padre de emergencia_- dijo casi al borde del llanto, por lo que Marina la sujeto fuertemente hacia su cuerpo – _según como lo cuenta kanna, tu padre al parecer estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con su socio Fei Wang Reed-_

_-Familiares del Sr. Katsuhiro Ryuuzaky_- dijo un hombre algo mayor, con algunas canas y grandes anteojos, quien vestía una bata blanca y alrededor su cuello portaba un estetoscopio

Tanto Marina como su madre se levantaron de inmediato del sofá

_-¿Cómo esta mi esposo Doctor?-_ pregunto angustiada la madre de Marina, mientras esta pasaba su brazo alrededor del los hombros de su madre

_-El Sr. Ryuuzaky sufrió 2 ataques al miocardio sucesivamente-_ dijo seriamente el viejo - _intentamos estabilizarlo pero en el proceso sufrió un derrame cerebral_ – dijo tajantemente – _recurrimos a una operación de emergencia pero….-_

_-¡PERO QUE DOCTOR!_ – dijo Marina sumamente alterada, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre

_- Lo siento mucho..-_ dijo – _hicimos todo lo humanamente posible por salvarlo…_

_-MAMÂ!-_ exclamo Marina fuertemente, al sentir como el cuerpo de su madre se desvanecía entre sus brazo- _MAMA REACCIONA!_- dijo mientras las sostenía en sus brazos

_-Llévenla a observación!-_ dijo el doctor, mientras los enfermeros la depositaban en una camilla

Marina saco su móvil de su bolsillo, marco, y se llevo el móvil a su oído derecho

-_Mi padre murió..-_ dijo secamente- _Ayúdame._ Dijo estoy ultimo mientras copiosas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos.

Mientras tanto, en Céfiro, Clef despertaba sumamente agitado, había tenido un sueño realmente extraño; había visto a lo lejos, en una colina, a la guerrera del agua, su mirada ya no despedía ese brillo singular que poseía, la vio llorar desconsoladamente frente a la tumba de alguien, podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza que la embargaba en ese momento

_-Mi hermosa niña del mundo místico, ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida?-_ dijo mirando el inmenso mar a través del enorme ventanal de su alcoba

En otro lugar de Céfiro, un chico ojos aceituna, miraba detenidamente el cielo azul, cuando una punzada dentro de su pecho hizo que se levantara, viniendo a su mente la imagen de aquella chica que desde hace varios años robo su corazón.

-¿_Que es esto que siento?-_ dijo preocupado- _Tal vez….. Marina…. deseo verte… ver nuevamente, tu hermosa sonrisa-_

Habían pasado algunos días, después de ese evento fatídico, la Sra. Ryuuzaky no había podido asimilarlo, había entrado en un estado de shock emocional que habían tenido de sedarla para que pudiera descansar; mientras tanto, Marina se había hecho cargo de todos y cada uno de los tramites correspondientes, estaba totalmente exhausta, así que decidió ir a descansar un poco, cuando de pronto, escucho el timbre de la puerta, decidió ignóralo y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la gran sala de estar de la mansión Ryuuzaky.

Miraba fijamente los cuadros, figuras de cerámica, sillones, cojines, todo era igual, no habían cambiando en absoluto desde el día que se fue.

_-Señorita Marina – _dijo una mujer de edad un poco avanzada, de largo cabello gris, que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de ella

_-dime nana, ¿qué ocurre?-_ dijo Marina dulcemente a la tierna viejecita

_-Te busca el joven Ritsu-_ dijo sonriéndole

_-Dile que pase, lo atenderé en el despacho-_ dijo amablemente mientras depositaba su fina taza de té en la mesa de centro, para ponerse de pie

Camino lentamente a través de la casa, deslizo la puerta del despacho con sumo cuidado, mientras veía a su representante sumamente pálido

_- Ritsu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?-_ pregunto seriamente – _Toma asiento_

_- Se que tal vez sea un poco imprudente, pero necesitaba hablar de algo con urgencia contigo –_ dijo muy nervioso mientras hacia trizas unas servilleta de papel

_-Señorita Marina discúlpeme –_ dijo aquella señora mayor desde la puerta de la habitación _– Le eh traído una taza de te verde_

_-Muchas, gracias nana, no te hubieras molestado-_ dijo Marina dulcemente

-_No es ninguna molestia, mi niña –_ dijo tiernamente mientras servía ambas tazas- _con permiso me retiro-_

_-Dime, de que querías hablar conmigo que te tiene así de pálido-_ dijo tratando de sonar divertida – _incluso tu rímel a empezado a correrse_-

-_No es momento de bromas Marina –_ dijo seriamente- _se que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde lo de tu padre..- _

-…..-

_-Marina, has cancelado los últimos 3 eventos de Salvatore-_ dijo mientras tomaba torpemente su taza

_-Eso lo se Ritsu_ – dijo tajantemente

-_Salvatore no esta contento_ – dijo nervioso – _Marina…Salvatore…. Te ha demandado por incumplimiento de contrato…. La demanda es por … 1 millon de dólares!-_

a


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Tokio, los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban delicadamente por el ventanal de su habitación, el viejo despertador colocado a lado de su cama, emitía un sonido sumamente molesto, irritante; trataba torpemente de apagarlo, golpeo suavemente un par de veces sobre este y finalmente el sonido ceso.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama, y camino automáticamente hasta la ducha, el agua caía sobre su nívea piel, que tenia un efecto revitalizante , después de unos minutos, salió de ella envolviendo su bello cuerpo con una suave toalla, y camino hasta el enorme armario, de donde cogió un sencillo pero elegante vestido, negro.

Había pasado casi 6 meses desde que su padre había fallecido repentinamente, desde ese día, había estado sumamente ocupada, que incluso no había tenido tiempo suficiente de desahogar todo aquello que sentía dentro. Su madre había entrado en un estado de shock emocional del cual comenzaba a salir poco a poco gracias a la ayuda de ella.

Marina estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador de madera de su habitación, recogía su largo cabello , con una fina trenza al frente que partía al lado derecho su cabeza y pasaba alrededor de esta misma, había sujetado el resto de sus cabellos en un elegante moño detrás de su cuello, paso un poco de rímel por su largas pestañas, no le era de su agrado polvear su rostro, simplemente, no lo necesitaba, tenia un rostro sumamente hermoso. Se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, el vestido era ajustado y se amoldaba perfectamente a su torneado cuerpo, este le llegaba 5 cm arriba de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista sus bien formadas piernas, las cuales calzo con un par de zapatillas de ante negro de un alto tacón, con algunas aplicaciones en el mismo.

Salió de su habitación y camino hasta el final del pasillo, abrió suavementete la puerta de la habitación, y la vio, estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la espalda sobre la cabecera, se acerco a ella y tomo asiento sobre su cama frente a ella.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-_ dijo Marina dulcemente

-_Mucho mejor-_ dijo con una sonrisa, su madre mientras acariciaba su rostro – _no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-_

_-Mamá!- _exclamo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-_Y tu ¿Cómo te sientes princesa?- _dijo mientras ponías su barbilla sobre la cabellera de su hija – _escuche que tuviste un problema con un diseñador, ¿no es así?_-

-_Ya me eh encargado de eso_ – dijo despreocupada _– Era de esperar que algo así sucedería-_

_-Perdóname princesa_ – dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – _Perdóname por quitarte tus sueños, por ser una persona inútil que no puede hacer nada por ella misma, a cambio de eso…. haz tenido que dejar de lado tu carrera para poder manejar la empresa…..perdóname mi niña_- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

_-No tienes nada de que disculparte ok-_ dijo alegremente, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas en el rostro de su madre – _mejor regálame un sonrisa, que yo me encargo de todo, es mas, por que no sales con mi nana a dar un paseo, a puesto que te sentaría de maravilla! Además….estoy casi segura que a papa le hubiera gustado mucho–_

_-Mi princesa, Te amo!_ – dijo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

_- Y yo a ti-_ dijo ella dulcemente mientras se separaba lentamente – _Te dejare el carro y al chofer listos, y no quiero un no por respuesta _– dijo ella con ambas manos en la cintura

Se levanto de la cama de su madre tomando su pequeño bolso y su blanco abrigo

_-Me voy a la empresa-_ dijo sonriéndole- _me llevare mi auto, hace tiempo que no conduzco-_

_-Ve con cuidado Princesa_- dijo tiernamente

_-Lo hare!-_ dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación caminado lentamente a traves del pasillo, hasta bajar con sumo cuidado las escaleras de la mansión

-_Mi niña, ¿Te vas ya?-_ dijo su nana con una bandeja en las manos

_-Si nana! Hoy tengo una conferencia de prensa y junta con los socios del grupo-_ dijo seriamente

-_Te va ir muy bien, te lo aseguro –_ dijo amablemente- _Te eh preparado tu te favorito, bébelo –_ dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña taza

Marina tomo la fina taza entre sus delicados dedos , mientras bebía ese liquido de agradable aroma

_-Gracias nana! Estuvo delicioso!-_ dijo devolviéndole la taza – _y también me llevare estas ricas galletas para el camino_- dijo divertida mientras tomaba un par de galletas con una servilleta de papel _- adiós!_ – dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-_Esa niña_…- dijo su nana divertida – _no tiene remedio_!-

-_Buenos días Señorita_- dijo un hombre de media estatura, algo calvo y un poco regordete

-_Muy buenos días Señor Kaname!-_ dijo alegremente regalándole una bella sonrisa, que provoco el nerviosismo al señor

_-¿Nos vamos ya_?- dijo aun nervioso

-_El día de hoy acompañara a mama y a mi nana a un pequeño paseo por la ciudad_ – dijo gentilmente- _asegúrese de que su viaje sea placentero-_

-_No se preocupe Señorita! , las llevare al mejor lugar de la cuidad!_- dijo decidido

-_Sabia que podía contar con usted!_!- dijo sonriéndole- el _día de hoy me llevare mi auto….-_

-_Enseguida lo traeré! No tiene de que preocuparse que esta en perfectas condiciones!-_ dijo mientras salía directo al garaje

_-Aquí lo tiene señorita- _dijo mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo- _¡Que tenga un buen día!- _

_-Muchas gracias!-_ dijo mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad- _le encargo mucho a mi madre! Adiós!- _dijo sonriéndole mientras una mujer mayor se le acercaba , mientras ambos veían como Marina conducía hacia la salida

_-Mi niña ha hecho__…__ un gran esfuerzo_- dijo su nana sakí , melancólica

-…..- el señor Kaname volteo a verla fijamente

-_Para poder estar sonriendo de ese modo_ - dijo seria y tristemente- _durante este tiempo__…__ seguramente habrá tenido que reprenderse a si misma en aquellos momentos en los que estuvo a punto de rendirse__…__..-_

_-Es verdad__…__-_ dijo seriamente Kaname – _si algún día muriera alguien al que aprecio mucho, yo__…__..- _dijo entrecortado_- no se después de cuanto tiempo podría sonreír como lo hace ella__…__.-_

Mientras tanto, Marina conducía lentamente a través de la ciudad, el viento era refrescante esa mañana, podía sentir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro, mientras el viento sacaba pequeños mechones de su larga cabellera, portaba unas gafas de sol que hacían juego con su atuendo, estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, todo había sido tan repentino que…

_Ring Ring Ring_

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, volteo de reojo hasta su bolso, de donde lo saco y lo llevo a su oído

-_Alò-_ dijo felizmente

-_En este momento estoy haciéndote la transferencia_- dijo Ritsu del otro lado de la línea – _Dime preciosa ¿Qué piensas hacer?, a este paso __…__ pronto quedaras en bancarrota_- dijo preocupado

-_Pronto lo sabrás, no debes preocuparte_ – dijo seriamente – _por cierto__…__ aun queda el apartamento en Londres__…__necesito que también le pongas en venta, besos! Ciao!_!- dijo mientras terminaba la llamada

Y es que unos días después de la lectura del testamento y de revisar los últimos estados de la empresa, se había percatado que la empresa estaba pasando por una severa crisis financiera, su padre, había hipotecado casi todas su propiedades, para intentar salvarla, pero Marina no era tonta, había notado varias operaciones sospechosas realizadas por la misma persona, que pronto tendría que rendirle cuentas acerca de ellas.

Mientras tanto, en la sede del grupo Taesan , para ser mas precisos, en la oficina de Fei Wang Reed, este se encontraba en el sillón de su oficina bebiendo una copa de whisky, en donde al parecer, conversaba con alguien mas

-_En unas horas dará inicio la conferencia de prensa_ – le dijo a este un hombre de complexión delgada, cabellos cenizo que aparentaba entre 45 y 50 años - _¿Qué harás Fei?, esa chica se ve que tiene carácter, es incluso aun mas astuta que su difunto padre_ – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de copa- _estoy casi seguro que no tardara mucho en darse cuenta del fraude y eso no es todo, podría averiguar quien fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre, mi querido amigo-_

_-CIERRA LA BOCA PARK!-_ dijo molesto mientras arrojaba su copa de whisky contra la pared – _NO DEJARE QUE ESA MOCOSA INTERFIERA EN MIS PLANES!_

_-¿Y que harás al respecto?-_ dijo tranquilamente Hyun Park, quien anteriormente, fue el brazo derecho del Señor Ryuuzaky

_-Ya me encargare de ella_ – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro

Marina camina atreves del lobby de la empresa hacia el auditorio, donde un centenar de reporteros, la esperaban impacientes, al igual que socios y directivos del Grupo, camina firme y elegantemente mientras escuchaba diferentes elogios y felicitaciones de algunos directivos, hasta llegar al micrófono, que se encontraba arriba de la escalinata de duela laminada, adornada con diversos arreglos florales y por la parte de arriba una manta con el logotipo de la empresa, con la leyenda "Presidente Marina Ryuuzaky", ella sonrió levemente y comenzó su discurso.

_-Buenas Tardes_ – dijo seriamente dirigiéndose a todos dentro del salón- _como todos ustedes saben, hace algunos meses, fue el momento mas triste y difícil de mi vida__…__.-_dijo con aire de tristeza pero con la mirada firme – _sin embargo, sin tiempo para sanar esas heridas, fui nombrada como la líder del grupo Taesan_ – dijo firmemente – _en el ultimo mes, como presidente provisional dirigí Tae San que se encontraba en peligr_o- dijo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a Fei Wang, quien tenia una expresión de rabia en su rostro- _Afortunadamente, en este ultimo mes, en electrónicos, ropa y en el ámbito de productos cosméticos, Tae San ha recibido un rendimiento mucho mayor en comparación de meses anteriores, y ha demostrado un crecimiento notable_ – dijo felizmente – _Ahora, como presidenta oficial de Tae San, les hare una promesa a todos__…__Tae San no se detendrá aquí_!- dijo mientras tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire y los ahí presentes aplaudían a la nueva líder, excepto Fei Wang.

_-Como presidente del Grupo Tae San, yo, Marina Ryuuzaky-_ dijo con emoción-_impulsare a Tae San a ser un líder global mundial..-_ dijo- _por este motivo,_ _desafortunadamente, me alejare del mundo de la moda y el entretenimiento, por tiempo indefinido_ – dijo esto con una ligera expresión de tristeza en su rostro – _aunque , cabe mencionar, que mi labor social, no se vera afectada , por el contrario, seguiré con mi labor filantrópica como hasta ahora _– dijo al detenerse por los aplausos generados.- _muchas gracias!_- dijo sonriéndole a todo el auditorio, para después descender del pódium.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la empresa….

-_ESA MALDITA MOCOSA-_ dijo Fei Wang completamente enfurecido mientras tiraba algunas cosas de su escritorio – _PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!-_ dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba rápidamente – _ven a mi oficina inmediatamente, tengo un trabajo especial para ti__…__ Nataku- _dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente

La noche había caído rápidamente, Marina manejaba de regreso a casa, estaba sumamente agotada, pero no se daría por vencida, ahora mas nunca lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para mantener en pie la empresa que durante tantos años su padre dirigió, sin mencionar a su abuelo, fundador del grupo, no perdería la empresa por nada del mundo, solo muerta podrían quitárselo..

_-Mi princesa!-_ dijo su madre alegremente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – _que bueno que llegaste!-_

_- Mama! Que sorpresa verte tan animada!_ – dijo mientras respondía el abrazo muy feliz olvidando así todo el cansancio

_-Le eh dicho a sakí que te prepara esas crepas de fresa que tanto te gustan.-_ dijo mientras caminaban hasta el comedor .-_ además que alguien te ha venido a visitar!.-_

_.¿Quien es ma…..-_ no termino de hablar, ya que las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, no podía creer que estuviera aquí.- _ANAIS! _.- dijo mientras se abrazaban efusivamente.

_-Amiga! Cuanto tiempo!.-_ dijo sin soltarse.- _perdóname por no haber regresado antes y por no haber estado contigo cuando..-_

_-No te preocupes!.-_ dijo feliz.- _No tengo nada que perdonarte ok_.-

_-Bueno chicas las dejo solas, apuesto que tienen mucho de que platicar_.- dijo la madre de Marina mientras se despedía de ellas.- _Anais, me ha dado mucho gusto verte_.- dijo mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.- _quedas en tu casa_-

_-Muchas gracias Señora.-_ dijo respetuosamente

_-Me voy a descansar princesa.-_ dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente_.- atiende bien a tu amiga, no se queden muy tarde- _

_-No te preocupes mami.-_ descansa

_-¿Te ofrezco una taza de te o una soda?.-_ dijo Marina animada

_-Muchas gracias, el te esta perfecto.- _dijo_ -Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?-_ dijo seriamente a su amiga

-_Exhausta__…__._dijo Marina, seriamente- _siento como, si un tanque de guerra me hubiera pasado encima, todo fue tan rápido que_…-dijo entrecortadamente_- ni siquiera__…__pude despedirme de el__…__-_ dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-_Marina..-_ dijo Anais dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su amiga cálidamente

_-la mañana en que mi padre murió__…__-_ dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.-_ tuve un evento en Berlín, la noche anterior- _dijo calmadamente- _regrese al hotel ya de madrugada y fue cuando mi madre llamo__…__.no pude llegar a tiempo_- tomo un pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas cuidadosamente- _desde el día en que deje esta casa, llamaba a mis padres todas las noches a la misma hora__…__..fue el único día en el que no hable con el__…__.-_dijo comenzando a llorar como no lo había hecho, mientras Anais acariciaba su cabeza de forma maternal sobre su regazo.

Esa misma noche, en otra parte de la cuidad, en la sede del grupo Tae San, se encontraban 2 hombres, que al parecer hablaban de negocios dentro de una lúgubre oficina, mientras tomaban algunas copas de brandy

_-¿Acaso soy un mendigo!?-_ dijo un hombre de complexión delgada, de largo cabello ébano, que a simple vista no daba muy buena pinta, a la persona frente al el, que en ese momento contaba un fajo de billetes de diferentes denominación.

_-Cuando el trabajo este realizado, te daré un poco mas de esto.-_ dijo aquel hombre frente con cara de pocos amigos

_-¿cuánto vas a darme esta vez Wang?.- _dijo secamente

_-¿Cuánto necesitas?.-_ dijo con molestia

_-mmm__…__.veamos_.- dijo – _podría ser el resort Aomori, a las afueras de Yokohama, por lo que se, es propiedad de Tae San- _dijo con una risa ambiciosa- _dámelo entonces_

-….- hizo Wang un gesto de molestia a este

_-¡De nuevo, no me mire con esos ojos!.-_ dijo aquel hombre _.- es un trabajo complicado, es la heredera de Tae San!_ .- dijo comenzando a molestarse aquel hombre siniestro_.- Esa hermosa chica._- dijo con cierta lujuria.- _si ella se queda aquí, eso no seria bueno para usted ni para el señor Park ¿Verdad?-_ dijo mientras se levantaba a servirse otra copa mas de la pequeña cantina dentro de la espaciosa oficina- _Es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes estén acabados_- dijo con tono burlesco- _entonces ¿me darás el resort o no?- _

Habían pasado varios días desde que Anais había regresado a Tokio, ahora se encontraba mas tranquila, había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse y se sentía realmente bien, aun la herida dolía, pero, comenzaba a cicatrizar poco a poco, ahora tenia que dar lo mejor de si, para poder salir completamente de esa crisis, puesto que, había invertido todo su capital para poder recuperar cada una de las acciones de la empresa así como las propiedades de su padre, ahora se sentía mas tranquila ya que la hipoteca de la mansión había sido totalmente liquidada, ya no podían quitársela, y mucho menos, exponer a su madre a otra fuerte situación.

Manejaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, ahora si que todo estaba marchando de maravilla, puesto que Anais había aceptado ser su asistente personal, y bueno… Ritsu, el seria el nuevo líder de equipo, con ellos a su lado, se sentía mas tranquila, esa mañana presentaría a los socios y directivos, un nuevo proyecto del cual había estado trabajando duramente durante los últimos 3 meses, esperaba con ansias la hora para poder exhibirlo al publico que piso ligeramente el acelerador de su auto, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de un automóvil la seguía de cerca..

_-Muy buenos días Marina! _.- dijo saludando a su amiga_.- hoy se te ve de muy buen humor-_

_- Y como no voy a estarlo Anais!.-_ dijo alegremente_.- todo parece estar marchando excelente!.-_ dijo mientras colgaba su bolso y tomaba asiento _.- Por cierto, ¿a que hora es la junta con los nuevos inversionistas?-_ dijo mientras revisaba los últimos detalles de su presentación

_-En un par de horas._- dijo Anais mientras revisaba su reloj _.- no te reocupes, estoy segura que les fascinara!.-_

Y efectivamente, todos habían quedado satisfechos con el proyecto, añadir diferentes paquetes turísticos dentro de los resorts había sido una idea excelente, por lo que habían decidido poner manos a la obra, por tal motivo, últimamente Marina se quedaba hasta tarde en su oficina afinando detalles y revisando costos, como ese día.

El día había sido sumamente agotador, había tenido que asistir a mas de 3 juntas en el día, se sentía agotada, así que camino con pesadez hasta su auto y lo encendió, puso la radio a todo volumen, puesto que estaba tan cansada que sentía que podía quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, cuando lo vio.

Desde el momento que había salido de su oficina la había estado siguiendo, de eso estaba segura, así que piso el acelerador antes de que el semáforo cambiara, de esta forma lo dejo atrás. Pero, no tardo mucho, ya que unos metros después salió de una calle contigua, por lo q alcanzo a ver el numero de matricula, dio vuelta en U y entro dentro del estacionamiento de un centro comercial para perderlo de vista, vacío rápidamente su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y con su labial lo escribió en un pedazo de papel que había encontrado, fue cuando al levantar la vista, lo vio nuevamente, el mismo auto, con un hombre que vestía una sudadera negra con capucha y gafas negras, tomo su móvil y marco

-_Diga_.- Dijo Anais adormilada

_-Anais! Llama a la policía cuanto antes!.-_ dijo alterada, mientras arrancaba nuevamente su auto al verse descubierta por ese tipo

_-¡!Marina ¿que esta pasando!?.-_ dijo Anais mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama

_-Un tipo me ha estado siguiendo.-_ dijo con horror.- _no puedo perderlo de vista-_

-_¿Que?.-_ dijo confundida

_- ¡!Toma nota rápido!.- _dijo al ver como este tipo se encontraba casi a su lado y comenzaba a bajar la ventanilla de auto_.- el numero de matricula es GR-567! Apresúrate!- _dijo llena de pánico

Apretó el acelerador hasta entrar a un túnel, el auto la alcanzo, justo de su lado derecho, el hombre bajo la ventanilla y fue entonces que vio como le apuntaba con un arma directamente, acelero mas, y logro dejarlo atrás, pero al regresar la vista al frente, se percato que estaba conduciendo en el carril contrario, y un camión de carga venia justamente hasta ella y…..

_-MARINA! MARINA!-_ grito Anais del otro lado del teléfono

"_**Noticia de ultimo minuto**_

_**La heredera del fallecido presidente del Grupo Tae San, Marina Ryuuzaky, ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico sucedido alrededor de una hora, dentro del túnel de la provincia de Saitama, se ha descubierto que la señorita conducía por el carril contrario y se estrello contra un camión de carga que venia en esa dirección; el auto que conducía la señorita, un Mercedes-Benz Clase SL, estallo casi instantáneamente después del impacto, por lo que será una tarea difícil para el servicio forense la identificación del cuerpo; el señor Kang, el otro conductor se encuentra en estado grave.**_

_**La señorita Marina Ryuuzaky que ha muerto en este accidente de auto, era la única hija del presidente, y fue nombrada para ser la gran heredera de Tae San.**__**"**_

_-NO! MI PRINCESA NO!.-_ exclamo dolorosamente la Señora Ryuuzaky al saber la noticia

Mientras tanto, en aquel lejano mundo, un grupo de personas, en la que parece ser una aldea de dedicada al cultivo de hortalizas, se han reunido a las afueras de dicha aldea, a observar un fenómeno sumamente curioso

_-Es una Deidad! Y esta herida!.-_ dijo un hombre frenético a los demás habitantes

_-Debemos ayudarle_- dijo una mujer mayor.- _y ¿si es un criatura malévola? ¿y si nos ataca?.-_

_-No lo creo!.-_ dijo un joven con una herramienta parecida a una pala que cargaba en su hombro derecho- es casi igual a nosotros! -

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?.- dijo un chico alto, de figura atlética, hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabellos castaño mientras empieza abrirse paso entre la gente

_-Señor Ascot, es una Deidad!_.- dijo el mismo hombre señalando hacia donde se encontraba la criatura.- _Es una señal!_

_-¿Qué ha dicho?.-_ dijo fijando su atención, a lo que señalaba _– No__…__No puede ser!.- _dijo sumamente sorprendido, mientras corría a tomarlo entre sus brazos.- _MARINA!_


	4. Chapter 4

El sol brillaba intensamente en aquel lejano mundo, dando paso al nacimiento de un nuevo día. En una pequeña aldea, lejos del palacio, sus habitantes despertaban animosamente a su rutina diaria.

En una pequeña cabaña, cerca del riachuelo, a las afueras de esa pequeña aldea, un chico de mirada esmeralda, alto, de hermosa piel bronceada, cabellos castaños y cuerpo atlético, se encontraba terminado el informe correspondiente a las actividades realizadas a lo largo de estos meses, con relación a la plantación del Talius. Fue entonces que escucho demasiado ruido afuera, cerca de la plantación; se vistió rápidamente, tomo su capa y salió rumbo a la aldea

_-¿Sera alguna deidad?-_ se pregunto un hombre de edad madura al verle - _¿Sera alguna señal?-_

_-No lo creo Valgus-_ dijo otro hombre que cargaba con algunas herramientas -_debemos ayudarla esta muy malherida-_

_-Puede que ya este muerta-_ dijo una mujer mayor de entre todos ellos _- deberíamos sepultarla-_

_- Aun respira, puedo notarlo desde aquí_- dijo un muchacho joven_- pero se esta desangrando! No durara mucho tiempo-_

_-Debemos dar aviso al Señor Ascot-_ dijo Valgus - _el sabrá que hacer, por el momento no hay que moverla podríamos lastimarla mas-_

_-Por favor retrocedan un poco_ - dijo aquel joven_- debemos dejarle respirar-_

_- ¿Que se supone que esta pasando aquí muchachos?-_ pregunto Ascot al llegar al sitio donde se había reunido la mayor parte de la aldea

_-Señor Ascot, una hermosa deidad ha aparecido!_- dijo un hombre conmocionado

-_Pero que locuras dices!-_ dijo Ascot en tono burlesco

_- Debe verlo con sus propios ojos!-_ dijo al momento que las personas le habrían paso hasta llegar a ella.

Por un momento dudo, su figura había cambiado, ya no era igual a la que el recordaba, su facciones se habían afinado, eso sin contar su bien proporcionado cuerpo que podría observar a simple vista aun por encima de esas prendas que portaba, pero su cabello, a pesar de estar completamente enmarañado y sucio, pudo ver ese color inigualable que solo ella poseía.

_-Marina...-_ dijo casi en un murmullo

_-Usted ¿le conoce Señor?-_ dijo Valgus algo confundido

_- MARINA!-_ exclamo hasta llegar hasta donde estaba y tomarla entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado

Estaba muy malherida, tenia un profunda herida en su frente que había manchado de sangre la mitad de su hermoso rostro, se podían observar varias heridas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus largas piernas ahora cubiertas por tierra, pero lo que llamo su atención fue esa perforación cerca de su vientre por donde estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

_Marina resiste!-_ dijo asustado al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía, por lo que rasgo su capa a modo de intentar vendarle la herida.

En otro lugar de Céfiro, el mago supremo de aquel mundo mágico, se encontraba en su despacho tratando inútilmente de concentrarse, había pasado una noche terrible, no había podido pegar el ojo y por lo tano se sentía fatigado, pero algo lo tenia sumamente preocupado, lo peor, es que no sabia a que se debía ese sentimiento.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el mar, lo miro detenidamente, se veía inquieto, habia demasiado oleaje entre sus aguas, algo no estaba bien.

Últimamente le gustaba mirar el inmenso mar, de alguna forma lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, cómodo, libre; lo invadía una enorme calidez que lo hacia sentir vivo, feliz y por alguna razón, los recuerdos de aquella niña proveniente de mundo místico, poseedora de una larga y hermosa cabellara hacían presentes frecuentemente, la recordaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

Fue en ese instante, que su pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un fuerte y desgarrador llamado dentro de su mente

_-MAESTRO! MAESTRO!TIENE QUE AYUDARME!-_ dijo esa voz grave, angustiada

_-¿Ascot? -_ le respondio confundido

_- POR FAVOR MAESTRO !-_ suplico

_- Ascot!¿Que esta pasando?-_ dijo alterado

_-Ella regreso... se esta muriendo en mis brazos-_ dijo con voz llorosa

_-¿DE QUIEN SE TRATA!?-_ dijo Clef con sorpresa y un poco asustado pues en el fondo de su mente estaba la imagen de aquella niña del mundo místico de largos cabellos celestes- _HABLA POR LO QUE ASCOT, QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!_

_Marina.. _dijo Ascot lastimosamente mientras Clef abría los ojos sorprendido. Al escuchar su nombre, desde el principio tuvo el presentimiento q podía ser ella algo dentro de el se lo decía y no estaba equivocado.

_- Escúchame bien Ascot, los tele transportare a ambos al palacio. -_ dijo seria y calmadamente_.- concéntrate_ -

_-Tienes que salvarla- _dijo Ascot lastimosamente

_- Ascot, calmate y concéntrate por favor -_ Dijo seriamente

La mente de Ascot se encontraba en un completo caos, por lo que necesito usar un poco mas de magia para poder encontrar ese punto de estabilidad en su mente, de lo contrario, no podría traerlos a ambos al palacio.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron delante de sus ojos, se acerco rápidamente a ellos, vio de reojo a Ascot, su ropas estaban manchadas de ese liquido rojizo y pudo ver la gravedad de las heridas en el cuerpo de Marina, tendría que darse prisa o la perdería para siempre.

_- ¿¡Que sucedió!?-_ dijo el mago asustado

_- ¡No lo se!-_ dijo Ascot completamente alterado- _Apareció en ese estado cerca de la plantación-_

_-¡Por favor Marina resiste!-_ dijo el mago mientras tomaba delicadamente su muñeca

_- No dejes que tu corazón se detenga-_

Sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, los brazos, las piernas, pero esa herida en su vientre estaba cerrando lentamente, por lo que el mago utilizo casi todo lo que tenia de magia para evitar que siguiera sangrando, hasta que finalmente cerro.

_-¡Maestro!-_ dijo Ascot al ver al mago sumamente agotado_- ¿Se encuentra bien?-_

_- Utilice un poco mas de magia, ¿Como se encuentra?-_ pregunto al palu, mientras tomaba la nívea mano de la guerrera entre las suyas con sumo cuidado

_-Su pulso se esta normalizando-_ dijo alegremente- _pero...esa herida en su frente, aun sangra!-_

_-Me eh quedado sin fuerza suficiente-_ dijo el mago respirando entrecortadamente mientras se recargaba en un pilar de la habitación_- debemos atenderle esa herida pronto antes de que se infecte, la habitación al frente esta vacía... Llévala ahí_-dijo seriamente- _yo iré en un momento_-

_-Si maestro-_ dijo mas tranquilo- _...Gurú Clef...muchas gracias-_

_-No hay nada que agradecer-_ dijo sonriendo levemente mientras se ponía de pie

Ascot salio del despacho y cruzo el pasillo hasta la habitación, entro y coloco a Marina delicadamente sobre la cama, la miraba tiernamente, fue cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

_-eh traído algunas pociones-_ dijo seriamente gurú Clef_- ¿podrías conseguirme un poco de agua en este recipiente por favor?- _pidió amablemente

_-Si maestro, enseguida-_ dijo ascot

El mago tomo asiento en la cama a lado de ella

_-aquí tiene-_ entregándole el recipiente _- ¿puedo ayudar en algo mas?_

_-si-_ dijo el mago rápidamente_.- trae a la anciana Ceena por favor, debemos asearla- _

_-enseguida-_ dijo Ascot mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación

El mago limpiaba suavemente el rostro de Marina, quitándole todo rastro de sangre en el, lo miraba fijamente, había cambiando mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio, se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa; termino de limpiar cuidadosamente su herida para después aplicarle una especie de ungüento en ella y la vendo con sumo cuidado; fue cuando pudo percibir un leve gesto de molestia en el rostro de ella

_¿Marina?-_ dijo suavemente

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la miraba detenidamente, estaba totalmente embelesado, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse; fue cuando de golpe, un pequeño animalito de color blanco semejante a una bola de algodón entro de repente a la habitación, saltando alegremente a los brazos de Gurú Clef.

_-Maestro, la señora Ceena esta aquí-_ dijo el palu agitado, mientras le daba el paso a la habitación a la anciana- _ha venido con 2 de sus hijas-_

Gurú Clef se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente y saludo respetuosamente a las personas que habían entrado a la habitación

_-Le agradezco el que pudiera venir-_ dijo amablemente, mientras les daba la mano- _lamento darle molestias-_

_-No es ninguna molestia-_ dijo la anciana amablemente_- Es un placer ayudarle; el joven Ascot me ha explicado brevemente la situación, pierda cuidado, nosotras nos haremos cargo-_

_-De nuevo muchas gracias- _dijo dándoles nuevamente la mano- _las dejamos solas, nikona se quedara con ustedes, ella les proporcionara lo que ustedes requieran- _dijo mientras el pequeño animalito saltaba feliz a los brazos de la anciana _-con su permiso, nos retiramos-_

_Pu pu pù -_ nikona salto hacia la cama a lado de Marina

_-vamos Ascot-_ dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Ambos salieron de la habitacion de la chica, caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, cuando el mago comenzó a sentirse algo aturdido, sudaba frio, hasta que sintió desvanecerse, pero se sostuvo fuertemente de la pared del palacio.

_-MAESTRO!-_dijo Ascot preocupado al ayudarle a ponerse de pie_- ¿se encuentra bien?-_

_-Estoy agotado- _

_-Vamos-_ dijo Ascot mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación_- debe descansar, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, yo cuidare de Marina, así q no debe preocuparse-_

_-Muchas gracias-_dijo mientras tomaba asiento al filo de su gran cama_- voy a recostarme un momento, cualquier novedad, házmela saber-_

_-Si maestro-_ dijo Ascot asintiendo_- debe descansar... lo que hizo...fue sobrehumano, debe reponer fuerzas-_

_-No te preocupes, Ascot estaré bien- _dijo sinceramente

_-Maestro me retiro-_ dijo_- lo dejo descansar,con su permiso-_

Mientras tanto Gurú Clef se despojo de esa larga capa y la tiara, al igual que Marina, Clef había cambiado mucho, ya no tenia la apariencia de un niño, si no todo lo contrario su apariencia era la de un joven de no mas de 20 años, alto, incluso un poco mas que Ascot, su cuerpo era perfecto, se podrían observar sus bien marcados pectorales sin llegar a lo obsesivo, parecía tallado a mano, y el mechón de cabello al frente de su rosto parecía estar un poco mas largo, definitivamente se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo, que cualquier chica soñaría con tenerlo.

Se recostó pesadamente, y recordaba lo que habia sucedido hace unos instantes, todo fue sumamente extraño, tanto que, lo había dejado confundido y muy preocupado.

Durante los últimos años la imagen de la chic del cabello celeste había permanecido intacta, recordaba continuamente lo que habían compartido juntos, un par de charlas, algunas insignificantes peleas, discusiones, Marina sin duda era única; poseía un carácter fuerte, era demasiado testaruda, pero al igual que sus amigas, dispuesto a darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, valiente, fuerte y muy hábil con la espada, una excelente espadachín, poseedora de una gran nobleza en su corazón.

Los pensamientos del gran mago, giraban .su cabeza una y otra vez, llegando a las mismas "¿Que había sucedido?", "¿Por que después de tantos años de intentos en vano para hacer que regresaran, finalmente aparece sola sin rastro de las otras 2 guerreras?" y la que mas atormentaban su mente era "¿Quien había sido capaz de lastimarla y dejarla en ese estado tan critico?"; en cuanto se recuperara, estaba seguro que tendrían una larga charla.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio, Ascot esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación de la chica, fue que el sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar

_-Hemos terminado-_ dijo amablemente la anciana_- a pesar del movimiento sigue durmiendo plácidamente-_

_-Se los agradezco mucho-_ dijo Ascot amablemente

_-Si necesitan algo mas, no duden en llamarnos-_ dijo mientras se despedían del joven- _nos retiramos, con su permiso-_

_-De nuevo muchas gracias-_ dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la chica

Entro en ella sigilosamente, no quería molestarla, tomo asiento en un silla flotante cerca de la cama, y tomo delicadamente la muñeca de la chica y entrelazo su mano con la de ella suavemente, no quería despertarla

_-Marina...-_dijo suavemente_-.¿Que te sucedió?_

Sin darse cuenta, la noche había caído en Céfiro, todo se encontraba en completa calma, nikona dormía cómoda y profundamente a lado de la guerrera, por lo que él encendió una pequeña lámpara a lado de cama, hasta que finalmente él también se quedo dormido

Un nuevo día llegaba aquel pacifico mundo, los rayos del sol entraban sigilosamente dentro de la habitación de la guerrera, mientras la pequeña brisa de la mañana, golpeaba suavemente su rostro, ocasionándole cierta molestia. Ascot, quien dormía profundamente, comenzo a sentir un ligero apretón en su mano, por lo que despertó inmediatamente.

_-¿Marina?-_ la llamo suavemente mientras veía como su bello rostro hacia pequeños gestos de molestia

_-¿Marina?- _la llamo nuevamente al ver como sus hermosos ojos comenzaban abrirse lentamente

_-Marina...-_dijo tiernamente a la chica que recien despertaba y trataba torpemente de incorporarse _ ! Déjame ayudarte -_ dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

_-Ya esta_- dijo alegremente_- ¿Como te sientes?_

Marina miraba en todas direcciones, la notaba ligeramente extraña, hasta que ella llevo su mano a la altura de su frente, donde se encontraba el vendaje

_-¿Te molesta mucho?-_ le pregunto Ascot mientras retiraba delicadamente la mano de la chica del vendaje

Ascot la miraba extrañado, no había dicho una sola palabra, solo miraba de un lado a otro sin ningún sentido, esto comenzaba a preocuparlo, hasta que vio como ella se llevaba las manos tapando su ojos, una y otra vez

_-Marina ¿Que pasa?-_ dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama _- ¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?-_

No respondió, así que se levanto de la cama de la chica rápidamente

_- Iré por Gurú Clef-_ dijo preocupado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

_-Donde...- _dijo la chica con voz apenas audible

_-¿Dijiste algo Marina?-_ dijo mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su lado

_- Donde...¿Donde estoy?-_ dijo sumamente confundida

_-Has regresado a Céfiro-_ respondió alegremente el castaño_- y yo...yo...-_dijo murmurando_- me alegra que estés aquí-_ dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla flotante a lado de ella_- pero...¿Que sucedió?,,,,¿Como es que llegaste aquí sola?...y …..-_

_-Ascot!-._dijo cierto joven de cabellos lilas que había entrado a la habitación sigilosamente _- ¿Que pasa?-_

_-Perdón maestro-_ dijo poniéndose de pie- _estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo- _dijo alegremente

_-¿Como te sientes Marina?-_ dijo Clef amablemente mientras caminaba hasta quedar a lado de la joven y quitaba delicadamente el vendaje de su frente

-_Disculpe...-_ dijo tímidamente-_ ¿Usted...me conoce?-_

-_Por supuesto!-_ dijo confundido mientras ponía un vendaje nuevo_- acaso... no... ¿nos recuerdas?-_

Tanto el mago como el invocador, se miraban confundidos, fue cuando escucharon de nuevo la tímida y dulce voz de ella

_-Discúlpenme...pero...es que yo...no recuerdo….. quien soy- _


	5. Chapter 5

Por un momento, el silencio reino dentro de la habitación; tanto Ascot como Gurú Clef, se miraban con cierta preocupación y sorpresa; Marina se encontraba sentada sobre la enorme cama, se sentía muy confundida.

Su largo cabello y hermoso cabello celeste, había sido lavado, trenzado y sujetado con un pequeño lienzo por las puntas, mientras portaba un suave y largo camisón, de manga larga que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

_-Discúlpenme...pero...-_ dijo Marina entrecortadamente mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos- _por mas que lo intento...no logro recordar nada!-_dijo mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza - _NO PUEDO RECORDAR QUIEN SOY!-_ dijo muy alterada mientras tomaba su cabeza y la agitaba bruscamente.

-_Marina!-_ dijo Clef mientras le sujetaba fuertemente para evitar que siguiera lastimándose- _Vamos, debes calmarte_ - dijo Clef gentilmente mientras Ascot veía la escena atónito.

_-Tengo miedo._..-susurro la peli celeste al mago- _todo es tan borroso y oscuro... no puedo ver nada...-_ dijo mientras rompía en llanto nuevamente

_-¿Acaso?.._.-el mago paso su mano, agitándola de arriba abajo frente al rostro de la chica- _no puede ser...-_ dijo completamente horrorizado- _pequeña...por favor, mírame-_ dijo el mago asustado, mientras observaba como la mirada de la chica estaba fija en un punto diferente a el.

Tanto Ascot, como el se miraron asustados, puesto que, no solo se habían percatado que había perdido la memoria, si no también, la vista; un par de gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su níveo rostro, Gurú Clef no soportaba verla en ese estado, sentía como si su corazón le fuera estrujado fuertemente, tenia tantos deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien; pero al contrario, un nuevo silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, hasta que cierto animalito salto al regazo de Marina.

-_PUU PU PUUU-_ nikona la miraba tristemente

_-¿Que es esto?-_ pregunto la chica al sentir un leve cosquilleo mientras movía su mano libre en busca de algo, Gurú Clef sostenía su mano derecha delicadamente - _es muy suave- _dijo mas tranquila mientras acariciaba tiernamente las orejas de nikona.

_- es nikona_-dijo gentilmente el mago, quien aun sujetaba la frágil mano de la ex guerrera - _y al parecer quiere quedarse contigo-._dijo el mago tiernamente mientras soltaba suavemente la mano de la chica.

_-Ascot-_ dijo Clef sacando a su discípulo del asombro y la confusión- _permíteme un momento-_ dijo el mago mientras le señalaba la puerta con la vista_- pequeña enseguida volvemos, no tardaremos-_ dijo a la chica lo mas calmado que pudo al momento que posaba ligeramente su mano por la mejilla de la chica, para después levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia afuera de la habitación.

_-Esto es...mas grave de lo que imagine_- dijo Clef seriamente a su aprendiz- _iré a buscar algo en la biblioteca, debe haber algo que pueda ayudarla - _

_- ¿Que opina de todo maestro?- _dijo Ascot preocupado _- ¿Cree usted que pueda volver a ser la misma?-_

_-Al parecer, el golpe que sufrió fue demasiado fuerte-_ dijo serio - _lo mas probable es que algún vaso sanguíneo de su cerebro se encuentre fisurado, y el derrame esta ocasionando ese bloqueo en la retina, eso puede explicar la perdida de la vista, y en cuanto a sus recuerdos..._

_- ¿Que pasara Maestro?-_ dijo con desgano

_-Debemos esperar -_ dijo Clef firmemente _- mientras tanto, regresa con ella, yo regresare en un momento, prepare una poción para ella-_

_-Esta bien -_ dijo Ascot decidido _- yo cuidare de ella_

-_Recuerda-_ le dijo el mago seriamente _- no debes alterarla, cuida que no se lastime_-

_-Claro, lo haré_- dijo Ascot

_-Regreso en un par de horas_- dijo el mago, mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba a su despacho

Ascot volvió a la habitación con Marina, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible al momento de entrar, pero, aun así ella lo descubrió

_-¿Quien esta ahí?-_ pregunto un poco asustada mientras acariciaba tiernamente a nikona

_-Soy yo, Ascot-_ le contesto alegremente

_-¿Ascot?- _

_- Así es-_ dijo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento al filo de la cama- _Mi nombre es Ascot y aunque no lo recuerdes, somos muy buenos amigos-_

_-Ascot...-_ dijo ella pensativa- _es un nombre muy lindo_- dijo mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa, que por obvias razones, provoco el sonrojo del invocador

_-Gracias..-_ dijo apenado- _nadie me había dicho algo así...aunque...si comparamos nuestros nombres, el tuyo es tan lindo como tu-_ dijo mientras pasaba ligera y rápidamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Marina, acto que había provocado un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

_-y ¿Cual es mi nombre?-_ dijo ella tímidamente

_-Tu nombre es Marina-_ dijo el alegremente mientras le tomaba tímidamente la mano a la chica en forma de saludo - _Marina Ryuuzaky_

_-ohh!-_ exclamo ella con sorpresa- _así que mi nombre es Marina Ru..Ruu-_

-_Ryuuzaky_- dijo tiernamente a la chica-._Es algo...singular-_

_-Discúlpame..._ - dijo ella sonrojada- _tengo la impresión de que eres una muy buena persona, y desearía tanto recordarte pero... no puedo-_ dijo ella tristemente

- _Ehh - _dijo Ascot mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y la de el la posaba nuevamente en la mejilla de ella- _no debes angustiarte, estoy seguro que pronto me recordaras-_ dijo confortándola- _por el momento, que te parece si, te ayudo a recordar, no puedo decirte mucho pero, te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance-_ dijo alegremente el palu

_-Muchas gracias-_ le dijo ella dulcemente mientras tomaba la mano del chico torpemente- _siento causarles molestias_-

_-Nada de eso!-_ le dijo seguro_- al contrario, estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí en Céfiro nuevamente-_

_-¿Céfiro?-_ pregunto ella

_-Así es_- dijo el- _ese es el nombre de este lugar-_

_-ohhh, ya entiendo_- dijo ella _- y yo...¿de donde vengo?,-_

_-Marina...veras_- dijo entrecortado- _tu naciste y creciste en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, yo tuve la oportunidad de conocerte hace algunos años...en ese entonces me encontraba en el camino equivocado, creía estar haciendo lo correcto, hasta que tu me hiciste dar cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, tu...me salvaste_- dijo dulcemente a la chica

_-¿De verdad hice eso?-_ dijo ella sonrojada

_- Por supuesto!-_ dijo contento y seguro - _eres una gran persona-_

_-¿y que mas? -_ dijo ella muy entusiasmada quería seguir escuchando_- ¿tengo familia? Vamos cuéntame un poco mas_ ó ella al joven- _ayúdame a recordar-_

_-Calma! Calma!-_ dijo Ascot riendo.- _veo que a pesar de todo, sigues conservando esa forma de ser tuya-_

_-Discúlpame...-_ dijo apenada

-_No te preocupes-_ dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuese una niña _- te contare todo lo que se, acerca de ti- _dijo mientras Marina abrazaba a nikona contra su pecho como una niña esperando escuchar un cuento de hadas.

_- Antes de comenzar, podrías decirme si. ...yo..-_dijo tímidamente- _bueno.. aun cuando abro los ojos no puedo verte...claramente, solo puedo ver algunas siluetas-_ dijo con voz casi suplicante- _dime Ascot, ¿siempre eh sido así?-_

Ascot no sabia que responderle, no quería alterarla pero, a pesar de eso, ella tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

_-No._.- contesto sincero- _No Marina, tu no eres ciega_ - dijo mientras veía como el rostro de la chica se deformaba y mostraba una mueca de tristeza y miedo- _Calma no debes asustarte_ mientras la atraía contra su cuerpo y la abrazaba tiernamente - _tanto Gurú Clef como yo no vamos a darnos por vencidos, volverás a ser la misma-_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- _te lo prometo-_

De cierta forma, esa cercanía, la hacia sentir segura, protegida, de alguna forma Ascot le inspiraba confianza, tenia la impresión de que si él estaba a su lado, nada malo podría suceder.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Gurú Clef se encontraba sumamente ocupado revisando todos y cada uno de los libros de su gran biblioteca, y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. Su hipótesis era correcta, lo que decía ese antiguo libro acerca del funcionamiento de la mente y los sentidos. El golpe que había sufrido recientemente era el causante de que ella se encontrara en ese estado; como lo suponía, así que comenzó a preparar una infusión que ayudaría a que ella mejorara.

Se encontraba sumamente concentrado hasta que se percato, que su anillo brillaba intensamente.

El cuarto de la corona había desaparecido, pero, la habitación había sido remplazada por un intercomunicador, en donde los habitantes con magia en céfiro podrían utilizar artefactos mágicos para poder comunicarse cuando estuvieran en lugares muy apartados, como cizeta, fanhrem o autozam.

Gurú Clef subió inmediatamente, hasta llegar a la habitación, acciono su anillo, la puerta se abrió y en el muro principal apareció ella

_- Gurú Clef!-_ dijo alterada- _Eh estado llamándote durante todo el día y parte de la noche y nunca respondías!-_

-_Lo siento Presea estaba agotado-_ dijo con cierto disgusto- _me quede dormido_

-_.¿ Que fue lo que te dejo tan agotado?!-_ dijo molesta

-_Presea quieres tranquilizarte!_!- contesto el mago molesto _-Discúlpame _- dijo con enfado _- ¿Que sucede? ¿A que se debe la urgencia de tu llamado?_

_-Perdóname Clef_...-dijo apenada- _solo que al no responder, me preocupe demasiado_

_-Esta bien-_ dijo amablemente_- yo también me exalte, ¿Que sucede?_

_-El padre de Tata y Tatra acaba de firmar el acuerdo, desea incrementar la adquisición del Talius y las bisucas, se han vuelto consumibles de primera_-dijo seriamente- _además caldina también me ha comunicado que pronto regresara a Céfiro, esta esperando un bebe-_

-_Eso es bastante bueno_- dijo el mago- _me alegro!, es una grata noticia-_

-_También, el emperador de Fanhrem, ha decidido darnos un mayor numero de rollos de hilares finos en la siguiente entrega- _dijo- _sin embargo, espera la entrega del Talius acordado, las reservas están por terminarse!, deben darse prisa y enviarlos!-_ dijo exaltada

- _En seguida hablare con Ascot acerca de esto_- dijo serio- _relájate-_

_-También...-_ dijo temerosa- _quiero comentarte que, su alteza Aska ha decidido obsequiarme el vestido de bodas-_ dijo sonrojada- _espero no te moleste-_

_- Presea...-_ dijo sin ánimos- _hablaremos esto después, ¿te parece?-_

_-¿Acaso te has arrepentido?-_ dijo con tristeza- _por favor no me hagas esto!.. Prometiste darme esta oportunidad!, déjame ganarme un lugar especial en tu corazón!_- exigió

_- Presea...-_ estaba comenzando a molestarse, desde el principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esto, pero sabia que era hora de cumplir con su obligación real, el cual consistía en dejar un sucesor, quien debería poseer una gran fuerza de voluntad y como regla principal debía fluir sangre mágica por todo su cuerpo, y así, desarrollar su propio poder mágico y con este, ayudar a proteger el planeta entero, por lo cual debía ser engendrado por seres con un alto poder mágico.

Después de la anulación del sistema del pilar, solo, muy pocos habitantes eran poseedores de magia pura, y en muy bajas proporciones, quienes recibían entrenamiento especial en el palacio, en donde el mas destacado de sus discípulos era Ascot, poseía una gran determinación y habilidad para la magia, la magia fluía de forma innata dentro de el, pero el, no era descendiente de seres con magia, por lo tanto, no sabia cuanto poder mágico podría contener, cuanto seria capaz de resistir y esa era la razón que le impedía tomar su lugar.

Durante mucho tiempo estudio la forma de esquivar esa regla, pero todo era inútil, y después de mucho pensarlo, y consultarlo con el consejo este decidió que las únicas que tendrían la capacidad de dar a luz al próximo Gurú, eran mujeres poseedoras de un alto nivel de magia, como lo era la Princesa Presea, pero lo que el consejo desconocía es que ella no era la verdadera armera real, sino su hermana gemela.

Desde ese momento el mago pensaba si habría hecho lo correcto, estaba completamente seguro de que no sentía algo especial por ella, eso lo hacia sentir miserable, la condenaría a vivir una vida sin amor, pero ella, por el contrario, se había vuelto mas apegada a el, demasiado melosa, atosigante, lo seguía a sol y sombra y eso comenzaba a molestarle

Pero ahora todo era diferente, con la llegada de Marina y verla así, tan cambiada, había provocado que esa sensación que hace mucho tiempo había guardado dentro de él, saliera desde el fondo de su ser, ahora lo invadía ese deseo de protegerla a toda costa, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le pusiera una mano encima, deseaba acabar con aquella persona que fue capaz de tocarla. Ahora mas que nunca debía terminar esa relación con Presea ella no se merecía eso.

Pero por otro lado, desconocía que había sido de Marina durante todos estos años, existían un sin fin de posibilidades, habría la posibilidad de que tal vez había alguien en el mundo místico con quien compartiera su vida, tal vez una familia, no lo sabia, y eso lo confundía aun mas, reconocía que sentía algo por ella, pero no sabia del todo que era, así que opto por dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, si su destino era permanecer a lado de Presea, lo aceptaría.

Regreso a su despacho, estaba terminando la poción, cuando recordó de golpe lo que había hablado con Presea, el Talius debía ser entregado lo antes posible a Chizeta y Fanhrem, fue que salió rápidamente, llevándose una pequeña botella de cristal con él.

Mientras mas se acercaba podía escuchar a Ascot hablar alegremente con ella, entro sin llamar a la habitación de Marina sigilosamente, y la vio, ahí estaba ella con un semblante tranquilo y relajado, escuchando atenta lo que Ascot hablaba, los rayos del sol iluminaban su hermoso rostro, dándole un toque realmente bello, que simplemente se quedo ahí, estático, alejado del mundo

En ese momento, una extraña sensación lo invadió, Marina esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar cada palabra que Ascot pronunciaba, deseaba ser el quien la hiciera sonreír, sin darse cuenta, envidiaba a su discípulo, esa era la verdad.

_-¿Quien esta ahí?-_ pregunto asustada, tal vez no podía ver, pero podía sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de ella

Ascot volteo hacia la entrada, para encontrarse a su maestro al pie de la puerta

_-Soy Gurú Clef, ¿Como te sientes?-_dijo amablemente mientras caminaba hasta ella, Ascot se levanto cediéndole el lugar al mago.

_- Mucho mejor-_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera- _aun estoy algo confundida pero, creo que es normal después del golpe que sufrí-_ dijo mientras tocaba levemente su vendaje- _lamento darle molestias Maestro Gurú Clef_- dijo respetuosamente

-_No es ninguna molestia _- dijo- _es mi deber ayudarte, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti-_

-_Se lo agradezco Maestro-_ dijo respetuosa- _de verdad que no se como compensarlo, ambos me salvaron la vida y estaré por siempre... profundamente agradecida_- dijo sonriendo

_-veo que ya estas enterada de lo que sucedió_- dijo dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Ascot

_- Yo le pedí a Ascot que lo hiciera_- dijo alegre- _me sentía confundida y sentí un poco de miedo, pero...ahora se quien soy-_

Tanto el mago, como su discípulo la miraban tranquilos, mientras ella esbozaba una linda sonrisa

_- y dime Marina- _dijo tiernamente el mago, que no paso desapercibido por su joven discípulo -_Ahora que has escuchado parte de tu vida, ¿puedes recordar algo?-_

-_No..-_ dijo con aire triste - _escuche muchos nombres pero...ninguno me es familiar...lo siento-_ dijo melancólica- _aun me duela la cab_eza - dijo tocando ligeramente el vendaje que el mago había puesto anteriormente

_- Es normal -_ dijo amablemente - _aun la herida no cicatriza y esta muy inflamado, es por eso que prepare esta infusión-_ dijo tomando su mano suavemente para entregarle la pequeña botella - _deberá bajarte la inflamación y dejara de molestarte el dolor-_ dijo mientras la ayudaba acercarse la botella a su rostro- _tal vez el sabor no sea muy bueno, pero te ayudara a recobrar la vista rápidamente-_

Marina bebió hasta la ultima gota de la poción, su sabor era sumamente amargo pero, no lo hizo notorio.

_- muchas gracias Maestro Gurú Clef-_ dijo regresándole la pequeña botella- _Es usted muy amable- _

- _No hay nada que agradecer-_ dijo mirándola tiernamente

_-Cof cof-_ Ascot tosió levemente, al parecer su maestro había olvidado que el también se encontraba en la habitación

_-Ascot, me permites un momento- _dijo el mago poniéndose de pie

_-¿Que pasa?-_ dijo Marina un poco alterada

-_Calma Calma pequeña- _dijo Ascot mientras pasaba rápidamente su mano por su mejilla de forma paternal, provocando un sonrojo a la chica, acto que no fue del agrado del mago _- enseguida regresare, no te preocupes-_

_-Esta bien-_ dijo ella sonriendo

-_vamos Ascot-_ dijo el mago en tono molesto- _Marina, la anciana Ceena llegara pronto, ella te atenderá- _dijo a la chica seriamente, estaba molesto dejando un poco confundida a la joven- _con tu permiso-_

_Pu pu pú pu_ - dijo nikona mientras se acurrucaba entre los delgados brazos de Marina

_- Creo que nos han dejado solas nikona-_ dijo Marina mientras acariciaba a la tierna criatura

Un incomodo silencio los siguió hasta el despacho del mago, el mago entro primero y fue seguido por su discípulo

_-¿Sucede algo Maestro?-_ pregunto al mago mientras este tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio algo desordenado

_-Presea se ha comunicado conmigo desde Fanhrem_- dijo con molestia el mago - _la entrega del Talius esta retrasada, debemos entregarla lo antes posible-_ dijo tajantemente

_- En la aldea estábamos por terminar de recolectarlo_- dijo serio- _estaba terminando el reporte cuando todo esto paso...-_

_- Eso significa que ya puede ser entregado_ - dijo seriamente el mago

_-Así es maestro, aun falta el ultimo campo por recolectar-_ dijo el invocador - _pero nos tomara menos de 3 días terminarlo -_

_-Entiendo..-_ dijo el mago pensativo_- deberás de regresar a la aldea cuanto antes, debemos entregar todo el Talius cosechado, y después...deberás viajar a chizeta y a fanhrem a entregarlo, solo tu eres el único que conoce mejor que nadie el cuidado del Talius-_

_-Si Maestro- _dijo con un toque de molestia, simple y sencillamente ahora mas que nunca deseaba permanecer en Céfiro, odiaba la idea de separarse de cierta peli celeste, no quería apartarse de su lado- _Iré a despedirme de Marina y regresare a la aldea a dar marcha a la entrega-_ dijo respetuosamente - _Maestro..._

_-Dime, ¿Sucede algo?-_ pregunto el mago

_- Cuide bien de Marina_ - dijo en tono suplicante- _Ayúdela a recordar_

-_Por eso...no debes preocuparte_- dijo el mago mientras se levantaba de su sitio y posaba un mano en el hombro del invocador _- Cuidare de ella hasta que mejore-_ dijo sinceramente - _vete tranquilo que yo la cuidare-_

-_Muchas gracias Maestro-_ dijo dándole un fuerte apretón de manos - _Iré de inmediato, con su permiso, me retiro-_

_-Espera!-_ dijo el mago, haciendo que este se detuviera- _Presea también me comento que, Caldina esta esperando un bebé-_

_-¿¡ Es eso verdad!?-_ dijo Ascot contento- _es una noticia maravillosa!_

_-Opino lo mismo-_ dijo el mago- _Al parecer Caldina y Ráfaga desean celebrar su unión aquí en Céfiro antes de que el pequeño nazca-_

_-Eso significa que regresaran pronto-_ afirmo el invocador

_-Eso parece-_ dijo el mago _- Por eso debemos terminar con todo esto del Talius cuanto antes-_

-_Lo entiendo _- dijo asintiendo- _me pondré en marcha ahora mismo-_

_-Haz las cosas a tu modo Ascot- _dijo el mago en tono paternal_- a tu ritmo, no te presiones demasiado-_

_-Esta bien maestro_- dijo alegre- con su permiso

Ascot salió del despacho y camino a paso rápido hasta la habitación de Marina, pudo divisar, a la anciana Ceena salir de la habitación con una bandeja de comida en sus brazos; se acerco a ella

_- Espere joven Ascot!-_ dijo la anciana deteniendo al chico

_-Señora Ceena!-._dijo saludándola alegremente- _¿Como le va?_

_-Muy bien joven-_ dijo_- La señorita se ha quedado dormida, al parecer tenia fuerte dolor de cabeza, comió muy poco- _dijo preocupada

-_Entiendo-_ dijo preocupado _- Me quedare con ella, no se preocupe-_

_-Esta bien joven-_ dijo alegre la anciana _- me da la impresión que usted aprecia demasiado a la señorita-_

_-Mas que apreciarla...-_ dijo apenado- _La amo...siempre eh estado enamorado de ella desde el día que la conocí...haría cualquier cosa por ella, solo para verla feliz-_

-_ Es usted muy noble y de buenos sentimientos joven Asco_t-dijo la anciana _-Apuesto que si usted esta a su lado podrá recuperarse rápidamente...No debe rendirse! _-dijo seriamente- _Tal vez algún día, puedan estar juntos-_

_- Eso espero-_ dijo el joven con entusiasmo- _no me daré por vencido!_

_-Le deseo lo mejor joven Ascot-_ dijo la anciana alegre- _por el día de hoy, me retiro_ - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia_- con su permiso-_

Ascot entro sigilosamente en la habitación de la peli celeste, en cuanto cerro la puerta, nikona se lanzo a sus brazos felizmente

_-shhhhhhh-_ dijo a nikona el invocador – _no debemos despertarla-_ dijo a la pequeña criatura mágica mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar a un costado de la cama, podía verla dormir tranquilamente, sin ningún gesto de molestia en su bello rostro. Se acerco lentamente y se inclino levemente hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, la miraba dulcemente como si quisiera grabarse cada facción de ella, tomo delicadamente su rostro y deposito un tierno y sutil beso en su frente.

_-Regresare lo mas pronto posible_ - dijo con un dejo de tristeza _– cuídala mucho, no la dejes sola-_ dijo a nikona que saltaba a la cama con Marina.

_- Hasta pronto pequeña_- dijo a la peli celeste antes de salir de habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Ascot había dejado el palacio, para regresar a la aldea. El sol se había ocultado a través de las nubes grisáceas en el cielo, el clima había cambiado drásticamente, se podía sentir una corriente fría entrar por los ventanales del castillo.

Gurú Clef se encontraba aun en su despacho, se veía pensativo, con un semblante serio y un poco preocupado, solo una pequeña lámpara sobre su escritorio era lo único que brindaba luz a la habitación, cuando una corriente de aire frio entro súbitamente por el ventanal de la habitación , esparciendo los documentos sobre su escritorio por toda la habitación, esto provoco que el mago saliera de su ensoñación. Se levanto tranquilamente del sillón y camino lentamente a través del despacho hasta llegar a la puerta, miro de reojo el desastre sobre el piso, susurro un hechizo y sin mas, el desastre había desaparecido para después cerrar la puerta tras el.

Camino a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven peli celeste, toco levemente pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, entro sigiloso, y cerro la puerta tras el, mientras la miraba dormir profundamente. Dentro de la habitación podía sentirse el aire frio colarse por el ventanal, Marina comenzaba a moverse lentamente, al parecer, podía sentir el aire frio también.

Gurú Clef tomo una manta gruesa de la cómoda de la habitación, y la coloco sobre ella y nikona que aun dormían tranquilamente, tomo asiento en el sillón cerca de la cama donde ella descansaba.

La miraba embelesado, desde el día que ella regreso a céfiro, lo había cautivado, se había convertido en una bellísima mujer, además que poseía una hermosa sonrisa, el solo estar a su lado lo invadía un extraña sensación de calidez, sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, el solo recordar el estado en el que apareció esa mañana en el campo lo llenaba de impotencia, y con mas razón deseaba que ella se recuperara y pudiera contarle lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Una tormenta se hacia presente en Céfiro, la temperatura había comenzado a descender, mientras el cielo se llenaba de algunos relámpagos, Marina se movía inquieta sobre la cama, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.

En ella, se encontraba caminando en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo una pequeña luz sobresalía a lo lejos, podía escuchar voces, murmullos y algunas risas, mientras mas avanzaba los murmullos se hacían mas claros.

-Pobre chica- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella- ha perdido a su padre y ahora su madre ha perdido el juicio-

-¿Acaso pensabas que podrías pasar por encima de mi!?- dijo otra voz femenina - Solo eres una niña rica sin talento!

-Debería dejar de perder el tiempo en Taesan, jamás lograras sacarla del fango en el que esta- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-¿Quien esta ahí!?- dijo Marina asustada

-Pero que tonta eres! ¿Acaso pensaste que eras la única para mi? - dijo una voz masculina con tono burlesco en su oído derecho

-¿Quien eres tu!?- dijo Marina confundida- ¿Que es esto!?-

-Marina no seas imprudente!- dijo una voz afeminada - A este paso, perderás todo!

-¿Que esta sucediendo!?- dijo asustada - ¿Quienes son ustedes!?- podía ver varias siluetas rodeándola

-Tu padre esta muerto chiquilla- dijo la voz gruesa de un hombre, podía ver su silueta frente a ella, mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- Ahora no hay nadie mas que pueda protegerte!, Taesan será solo mío y tu no podrás evitarlo! jajajajaja- dijo de forma siniestra

-Déjenme tranquila- dijo ella con voz suplicante - por favor!-

-Princesa...- se escuchaba una cálida voz proveniente de esa luz brillante - No debes rendirte, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-No te vayas...- dijo ella entre sueños

Gurú Clef había despertado a causa de un sonoro trueno, volvió su mirada hacia ella, y se levanto rápidamente al verla tan inquieta, algunas gotas de sudor se posaban en la frente de Marina, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras apenas audibles que no podía entender

-Marina..-la llamo tiernamente

-No te vallas!- dijo ella entre sueños, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus aun cerrados ojos- No me dejes sola!...Te necesito tanto..-

Estas frases hicieron que el corazón del mago se oprimiera en su pecho, mientras en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez -"...¿será demasiado tarde para estar a tu lado?"- mientras removía un mechón de cabello sobre el rostro de su querida guerrera.

-Por que te fuiste- murmuro ella - Te extraño tanto...-

-Marina...pequeña despierta- dijo el mago moviéndola ligeramente

- Por que te fuiste!- dijo ella con furia -No me dejes!...Papaá!- grito al momento que despertaba sumamente agitada

-Mari...- no termino el mago, ya que la guerrera pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, aprisionándolo contra ella fuertemente, mientras sentía su agitada respiración en su cuello; se había quedado estático por un momento, pero al sentir los brazos de ella sobre el, sintió la necesidad de corresponder ese abrazo; así que paso sus bien formados brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la peli celeste, tierna y delicadamente

-Calma pequeña..- dijo tierna y paternalmente el mago, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos- aquí estoy, nadie podrá lastimarte-

De esa forma se quedaron por unos minutos, hasta que Marina volvió a quedarse dormida, la acomodo y arropo nuevamente; retiro un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, el mundo de la política y los negocios, lamentaba la perdida de la única sucesora del magnate de la industria en Asia, Marina Ryuuzaki

- Aún no puedo asimilar que mi niña Marina se haya ido...- dijo la nana Sakí con ojos llorosos, mientras tomaba una taza de café junto al chofer, en la amplia cocina de la mansión Ryuusaki

-Era tan joven, tan decidida..- decía con melancolía y admiraciónón el señor Tamaki - Tan buena...¿por que tuvo que irse?-

-La señora no ha querido salir de su alcoba- dijo preocupada y llorosa la nana- yo la veo bastante mal, incluso peor cuando el señor murió..-

-Y no es para menos- dijo el chofer mientras tomaba un sorbo de café de la taza- perdió a su esposo y a su única hija en menos de un año...hasta hace poco comenzaba a sobrellevar la perdida del Señor Katsuhiro y mira...-tomo otro sorbo- la vida le quita a su única hija, que además era su adoración.

-Mi niña Marina...-dijo la anciana decía con voz entrecortada, mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos- era tan buena con todos, ¿!por que tuvo que morir de esa forma tan horrible!?- dijo molesta- ella no se lo merecía!

- Tienes razón Sakí..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- morir totalmente calcinado, hasta no dejar rastro en este mundo...-

- Puedo comprender el sufrimiento de la Señora Énzia- dijo llorosa mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo - tener que llorar a una tumba vacía...a su mas preciado tesoro-

Mientras tanto, comenzaba amanecer en ese lejano mundo, la brisa húmeda era refrescante, los prados y bosques lucían aun mas verdes y hermosos, sin duda, la tormenta había dejado algo bueno a su paso.

El sol entraba de imprevisto por las ventanas de la habitación, Marina podía sentir la brisa de la mañana en su rostro, despertaba lentamente, se sentó sobre la cama, mientras su vista se fijaba en ese punto de luz que sus ojos podían mostrarle de forma muy borrosa.

Salió de la cama lentamente, hasta sentir el frio suelo de la habitación bajo sus pies, daba uno, dos pasos mientras su cuerpo trataba de equilibrarse, dio unos pasos mas hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación, cuando de pronto, sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo , consiguió sostenerse de un mueble cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba caer un jarrón de flores que se encontraba sobre la cómoda.

El sonido del jarrón estrellándose en el suelo, despertó de inmediato al mago, aun un poco adormilado giro su mirada a la cama, su sorpresa fue enorme al no encontrarla , se levanto con rapidez, la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla al otro lado de la habitación.

-Marina!- exclamo el mago sorprendió al verla de pie -cuidado! - dijo al momento de correr hasta ella y cargarla en brazos antes de que ella pudiera poner un pie sobre los cristales esparcidos por la habitación.

-¿Es usted Maestro Gurú Clef?- pregunto ella un poco sorprendida

-Si pequeña, ¿Que hacías levantada?- pregunto igual o mas sorprendido que ella

- Yo...bueno...- dijo ella sonrojada tímidamente- yo...

- Dime Marina ¿Que sucede?- dijo tiernamente el mago mientras la depositaba suavemente sobre la cama

-Yo...-balbuceaba tímidamente- yo... necesito ir!

-ohh! - exclamo con sorpresa el mago- comprendo!- dijo mientras la tomaba nuevamente entre sus brazos para llevarla al otro lado de la habitación

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, mientras el mago la depositaba suavemente sobre el suelo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo entrar contigo- dijo sonrojado Clef

-Lo se..- dijo Marina mientras reía - no tiene de que preocuparse, puedo hacerlo sola

Mientras tanto en Tokio, en la sede del grupo Taesan, dentro de esa lúgubre oficina, 3 hombres festejaban su triunfo sobre los Ryuusaki

-No te lo dije Park!- dijo Fei Wang mientras saboreaba una copa de coñac - Esto fue mas fácil de lo que habíamos imaginado!-

-Y después de esto, ¿Que harás? - dijo preocupado - La señora Énzia aun esta viva, y por si fuera poco esa chica antes de morir, le ha dado el control suficiente a la señorita Huouji - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de whisky- No dudes que en su estado, Énzia le dará poder absoluto a la hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores.- dijo seriamente- recuerda que ella era la mejor amiga de la difunta Marina, se veían como hermanas..-

- Maldita sea Park!- dijo arrojando su copa contra la pared, enfurecido- ¿De lado de quien estas?

-De lado de mis intereses querido amigo - dijo sarcástico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- o es que acaso, ¿piensas acabar con ella también Fei?-

-grrr...- Fei puso un gesto de molestia mientras se servía otra copa

-Piénsalo bien Fei- dijo serio el ex secretario de katsuhiro Ryuuzaki- Los huouji al igual que los Ryuuzaki, son familias poderosas, el que acabaras con katsuhiro fue solo suerte, quien se hubiera imaginado que padecía una enfermedad crónica cardiaca - tomo otro sorbo mas- y en cuanto a su hija... bueno... Nataku no pudo siquiera mancharse las manos de sangre -

-Pero lo importante es que esa mocosa desapareció de la faz de la Tierra! - dijo mortal y tajantemente Nataku- así que Fei, ¿Cuando me darás el Aomori?-

Mientras tanto, en céfiro, Gurú Clef depositaba suavemente a Marina, sobre la enorme cama de la habitaciónón

-Muchas gracias, maestro Gurú Clef - dijo tímidamente - siento causarle molestias-

- No es ninguna molestia Marina- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla flotante cerca de ella - y dime ¿Como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor!- dijo sonriente- aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza-

-ohh! perdóname- dijo el mago poniéndose de pie- te cambiare el vendaje de inmediato-

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras el mago limpiaba y cambiaba el vendaje de la chica- ouch!-

-Perdona!- dijo el mago apenado- ¿te hice daño?

-No.. no se preocupe...no fue nada- dijo dulcemente

-listo!- dijo el mago

-Gracias Maestro- dijo ella

- Háblame de tu- dijo amablemente - así me llaman mis discípulos, y la verdad, me hacen sentir viejo- dijo sonriéndole

- Esta bien, Gurú Clef- dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente

-Solo Clef- dijo amablemente

-Esta bien Clef- dijo sonriendo

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el mago

-si! mucha!- dijo la guerrera sonrojada

- Yo también! - dijo el mago alegremente- ¿ Te gustaría salir a desayunar al jardín?

- ¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada

-Por supuesto!- dijo el mago alegremente - si te sientes mejor, no veo por que no puedas salir, además que te caería muy bien un paseo-

-Muchas gracias!- dijo la peli celeste, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - de verdad que no encuentro la forma de pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi- dijo con una sincera sonrisa al momento que dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos

- No nos debes absolutamente nada!- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica suavemente entre sus manos, y secaba sus lagrimas con ambos pulgares- eres una personal muy especial para nosotros, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos aquí... junto a ti.. para protegerte- dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro y se perdía en ese mar profundo que eran los ojos de la chica.

Tock Tock

Gurú Clef reacciono al sonido, despertándolo de su pequeño trance, de forma que soltó el rostro de la joven delicadamente, y alejarse de esa peligrosa cercanía.

-Adelante.- respondió seriamente

-Con su permiso- dijo la anciana Ceena al entrar en la habitación- Muy buenos días!- saludo alegre

-Muy buenos días tenga usted- contesto cortésmente la chica

-Buenos días Ceena- contesto de igual forma el mago

-¿Interrumpo algo maestro?- dijo la anciana al notar cierto nerviosismo en el mago

-En lo absoluto Ceena- contesto automáticamente

-En ese caso, traeré el desayuno, ¿Desea que también le lleve el desayuno a su despacho Maestro?- pregunto curiosa

-Clef me llevara al jardín a tomar el desayuno- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

-oh!-exclamo con sorpresa

-Iré...a...asearme y a preparar la infusión- dijo con cierto nerviosismo el mago- Ceena, ¿Podrías ayudarla?-

-Claro que si- dijo la anciana - no debe preocuparse, yo la ayudare-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el mago amablemente- regresare en un momento,...con permiso- dijo apresurado, mientras salía de la habitación

-Bueno señorita, permítame ayudarla-dijo amablemente la anciana

El mago camino a paso rápido hasta su habitaciónón, "¿Que me esta pasando?" , "¿Por que pierdo el control con solo mirarla?"- pensó el mago angustiado mientras se duchaba rápidamente

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Ascot se apresuraba con la entrega, tenia que regresar a la lado de la peli celeste cuanto antes.

-Señor Ascot!- lo llamo valgus, su mano derecha- estamos por recolectar el ultimo campo, pero no hay suficientes cajonetes para transpórtalos!-

-En ese caso, reúne a las mujeres de la aldea- dijo serio - las haremos nosotros mismos-

-Marina..- dijo angustiado- creo que tardare un poco mas de lo imaginado...perdóname-

En la habitación de la guerrera del agua, la anciana Ceena daba los últimos toques al largo y sedoso cabello de la chica, le había sujetado el cabello con una fina trenza que partía por la mitad, hasta caer por el lado derecho de su hombro.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco, ceñido por la cintura, que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, mientras caía libremente unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, sus pies eran calzados por valeranas blancas sujetadas por finos listones.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una joven muy hermosa?- dijo alegre la anciana mientras trenzaba su largo cabello

-¿De verdad lo cree?- dijo tímidamente

-Por supuesto!- dijo sinceramente la anciana- cualquier joven caería rendido ante usted señorita Marina-

-Gracias...-respondió apenada y sonrojada

-El señor Gurú Clef se quedara sin habla al verla- dijo la anciana pícaramente

-Dígame señora Ceena, ¿Como es el señor Gurú Clef?- pregunto curiosa- Puedo darme cuenta que es una persona muy respetada ¿no es así?-

-El señor Gurú Clef es un hombre reservado, pero, muy sabio y fuerte, el ha cuidado de nuestro mundo todo este tiempo, es el mejor hechicero de este mundo- dijo la anciana

-Ya veo...- dijo la chica seriamente- Es una persona muy importante...

-Así es señorita, después de nuestro rey, el es la máxima autoridad en Céfiro- dijo la anciana

-ohh!-dijo Marina sorprendida- debí haberlo tratado con mas respeto-

-No debe preocuparse- dijo alegremente la anciana- al parecer al señor Gurú Clef no parece molestarle, por el contrario, usted es la única persona que lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila, sin disgustarle, nadie mas lo llama así, ni siquiera la señorita Presea-

-Presea...¿Quien es ella?- pregunto curiosa

-Es nuestra armera real- dijo la anciana - y también su mano derecha-

-¿Su mano derecha? pensé que el joven Ascot lo era- dijo confundida

-el joven Ascot es uno de sus mejores discípulos- dijo la anciana- es un joven muy noble y bien parecido- dijo picara la anciana- vive a las afueras de la aldea cenit, aunque viene con frecuencia a visitar a su hermana.-

-¿Hermana?- pregunto curiosa-¿ el joven Ascot tiene una hermana?-

-Así es, aunque son los hermanos mas diferentes que haya visto-dijo la anciana

Tock Tock

-Adelante!- exclamo la anciana - pase

-Señora Ceena- dijo Gurú Clef- eh venido por Marina-

-Adelante señor - dijo la anciana- ella lo espera

Gurú Clef entro en la habitación, y camino hasta llegar al otro lado cerca del ventanal, se detuvo detrás de ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro

-Marina..-la llamo

Ella giro lentamente frente a el, dejando al mago sorprendido por el cambio operado en ella

-Estoy lista!- exclamo feliz- ..Clef-

-vamos- dijo tomándola delicadamente de la mano

Mientras tanto en Tokio, una joven de cabello cenizo-rubio, tez blanca y ojos esmeralda, se encontraba de pie frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga, a la que alguna vez considero su hermana.

-Marina..- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- simplemente no puedo creer que hayas muerto...no lo creo, algo dentro de mi me dice lo contrario...se que algún día aparecerás frente a mi, con esa gran sonrisa tuya y me darás un enorme abrazo.-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- y mientras tanto...cuidare bien de todo lo que te pertenece, no dejare que nadie te despoje de lo que tu tan duramente trabajaste, no permitiré a nadie usurpar tu lugar! Lo juro!-

Marina y Gurú Clef caminaban tomados de las manos lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, mientras un incomodo silencio los envolvía a ambos, por un lado Gurú Clef se encontraba sumamente nervioso por esa reciente cercanía con la guerrera, mientras tanto Marina lo sacaba de su ensoñación

-Usted no habla mucho ¿cierto?- dijo ella divertida

-Marina...- dijo resignado-quedamos en que me hablarías de tu- dijo amablemente

-Lo siento...Clef-dijo apenada- pero no creo que se lo correcto..-

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo curioso- acaso... ¿Mi actitud te ha ofendido, pequeña?- dijo serio

-No! No No!- dijo efusivamente- Por el contrario, me siento honrada de recibir tales atenciones, viniendo de una persona tan importante como es usted-

-¿Importante?- pregunto curioso

-Me eh dado cuenta...- dijo ella- que usted...es una persona muy importante y respetada en este mundo-

Gurú Clef movió la cabeza levemente mientras una mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, gesto bastante raro en alguien como el

-Marina...déjame aclararte una cosa- dijo divertido

-...- suspiraba un tanto apenada

-Tal vez yo sea alguien importante en Céfiro, pero tu...- dijo el divertido, mientras ella, inconscientemente, daba un pequeño apretón a su mano- Eres aun mas importante y especial para todos en Céfiro, incluso...- dijo el mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro- aun mas para mi...-

-ohh!-susurro ella sorprendida

-No me mal interpretes-dijo el mago serio-Marina...Tu eres una guerrera mágica...-

-Y eso, ¿ es bueno? - dijo ella preocupada

-jajajaja- una leve risa salió de los labios del mago

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo ella molesta mientras se detenía bruscamente

-Vamos...- dijo tomando su mano nuevamente- hemos llegado-

Marina podía sentir la brisa fresca sobre su rostro, escuchaba diferentes sonidos provenientes de los arboles, de algunas aves y el correr de un riachuelo cerca de ellos.

-La brisa es deliciosa- dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de imaginarse el lugar en el que se encontraban- me encantaría poder verlo-

-Pronto podrás recuperar tu vista, te lo aseguro- dijo Clef con seguridad- confía en mi- dijo tiernamente a la chica

-Muchas gracias..- dijo ella dulcemente mientras pasaba su mano torpe y delicadamente por el rostro de el, tratando de reconocerlo

-No es nada...- dijo el tiernamente mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano de la chica y se perdía nuevamente en ella

-jajá..-sonrió ella alegre al momento de sonrojarse levemente

-¿Que es tan gracioso?!- dijo el mago tratando de imitar a la chica

-Discúlpame...-dijo ella apenada- pero...imagine que serias una persona mayor...-dijo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas- ... y casi puedo asegurar...que eres un joven bien parecido...-

-...- el comentario había dejado a Clef completamente nervioso y apenado

-¿O me equivoco? -dijo ella divertida y sonrojada

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso...-dijo el tratando de sonar normal- tal vez puedas comprobarlo una vez que recuperes tu vista- dijo el divertido

-Esta bien!- dijo ella alegre- Tal vez pueda llevarme una gran sorpresa-

Desde ese día Gurú Clef pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Marina, y a ella, parecía no incomodarle su compañía, había aprendido a conocerlo, sabia que era una persona muy reservada, pero también muy inteligente y responsable.

Todos los días compartían el desayuno juntos, el le hablaba de sus ocupaciones y actividades, y ella escuchaba pacientemente cada palabra de el.

Había pasado cerca de 1 mes desde que ella había llegado, Ascot le escribía cada semana, donde la señora Ceena le hacia el favor de leerle cada carta, mientras ella escuchaba atenta. Ella había aprendido a ser casi autosuficiente, había aprendido a memorizar la distancia entre las cosas, por lo que casi todas las tardes ella iba hasta el despacho de Gurú Clef, en donde ambos tomaban asiento en el enorme sillón del despacho y el le leía algunos de sus libros favoritos.

-Y dime..-dijo el mientras cerraba el libro entre sus manos- ¿Que te pareció?-

-...mmm- dijo ella pensativa-el final fue algo confuso...no me gusto-

-Toma en cuenta que el deber de ella, era orar por la estabilidad de todo un planeta!-dijo el tratando de que ella comprendiera su punto de vista

-Si...lo entiendo- dijo ella seriamente- pero también es totalmente injusto!- dijo ella molesta- ella protegía y velaba por los sueños de todos, y ¿los sueños de ella? ¿Quien velaría por ella?-

-En eso tienes razón...-dijo el seriamente- y dime... ¿Que harías tu si estuvieras en una situaciónón igual?-

-Buscaría una solución de forma que pueda estar con la persona que amo-dijo ella seria- Puedo sonar un poco egoísta pero tal vez hubiera dejado que el poder como pilar, recayera en todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese bello mundo, así todos oraríamos por el bien de nuestro adorado planeta.-

-Creo que tienes razón...- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-ahhh!- grito ella al sentir una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza- me duele!

-¿Donde te duele!?- dijo Clef alterado, mientras tomaba sus manos - dime Marina!-

-Mi cabeza...- dijo ella antes de perder el conocimiento

-Marina! Marina!-dijo Clef mas que preocupado- respóndeme pequeña!-

Gurú Clef la tomo en sus brazos delicadamente, la llevo hasta su habitaciónón y la recostó sobre su cama suavemente, comenzó a reanimarla poniendo un lienzo de tela húmedo en su frente.

-Por favor pequeña..- dijo el mago angustiado- reacciona-

-Mmmm...- susurro Marina mientras despertaba lentamente

-Marina...-dijo el mago preocupado-

-Clef...- dijo despertando completamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del mago con la palma de su mano- Clef...- dijo ella mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos y recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas

-¿Que pasa pequeña!?-dijo nervioso y preocupado- ¿Aun te duele mucho!?...Iré de inmediato por una poción-

-No...- dijo ella suavemente- No es eso...

-Entonces...-dijo mientras comenzaba a relajarse- ¿Que sucede pequeña?-

Es solo que...-Marina se levanto un poco de la cama- Eres tal y como te imagine...- dijo mientras se recostaba en el pecho del mago-...creo que hasta un poco mas guapo...-dijo sonrojada con una gran sonrisa- solo un poco...-

-Marina...-dijo sorprendido-...¿Acaso tu...-

Marina levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de él, así, sin previo aviso, Marina poso su labios suavemente sobre los del mago. Clef mientras tanto se encontraba inmóvil, pero casi inmediatamente correspondió el gesto de su hermosa peli celeste, ambos dejándose llevar por todo aquello que sentían...


	7. Chapter 7

La noche habia caido sobre Céfiro hace un par de horas, el aire fresco combinado con ese agradable aroma a cesped y flores, se colaba agilmente por el ventanal de la habitacion de la chica peliceleste. Dentro de ella un mago sumamente confundido y sonrojado, se separaba bruscamente de la hermosa chica.

-Perdoname...-dijo al levantarse, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitacion dandole la espalda a la chica- no debi faltarte de esa forma, es mejor que me retire-

-Espera..- dijo ella mientras tomaba fuertememte uno de los extremos de su capa

- no te vayas..- dijo en tono suave y dulce

- ahora que eh recuperado la vista yo...-se sentia temerosa de seguir hablando, dudaba acerca de confesarle o no lo que sentia por él, ya que el mago no habia dicho una palabra confirmando o aceptando estar interesado en ella, tal vez solo estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero, ya no habia marcha atras, tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguio segura de si misma

- deseo quedarme a tu lado...creo...que sin desearlo, me eh enamorado de ti..- dijo ella tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y colocaba su cabeza sobre su espalda.

-Marina..-el mago se habia quedado de piedra, simplememte no podia creer lo que la bella chica le habia confesado, un sin fin de emociones recorrian su cuerpo que de alguna forma lo hacian sentir vivo, libre, esa sensacion de calidez que recorria su ser al estar a lado de ella era sumamente reconfortante

- No se si esto esta bien o mal, lo unico que se...es que deseo estar a tu lado- dijo ella cerrando los ojos

-Marina..-dijo el mago aun saliendo del asombro, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica al momento de voltear a verla

-¿Si, Clef?- dijo ella completamente sonrojada mientras se perdia en ese par de zafiros del mago

-De verdad...¿Deseas permancer a mi lado?- pregunto seriamente mientras tomaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica con ambas manos

-Si..-dijo ella suavemente al sentirse intimidada por esa calida mirada que el mago le regalaba- no deseo apartarme de ti...-

Nunca en sus casi 700 años habia experimentado esa sensacion, por primera vez se sentia completo, cualquier rastro de vacio en su corazon, habia desaparecido; se habia propuesto asi mismo conservar a Marina, y por primera vez se habia convertido en una persona egoista al desear tenerla a su lado siempre, de algun modo habia desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia ella, ahora mas que nunca defenderia incluso con su vida, sus sentimientos hacia la chica que ahora le correspondia de igual forma.

Guru Clef tomo por sorpresa a la chica, depositando en sus labios un dulce y calido beso que ocasiono el sonrojo al por mayor a la bella peliceleste.

Ella mientras tanto correspondia el gesto con delicadeza, pero mientras el beso seguia este se volvia mas profundo y pasional, hasta llegar a un punto en el que ambos tuvieron que separarse a tomar un poco de aire; ambos se miraron sonrojados, el corazon de ambos parecia que fuese a salirse por el pecho.

Marina mientras tanto, no podia describir la felicidad que sentia en ese momento, tomo un poco de aire, al momento de sentirse mas tranquila, tomando un poco mas de confianza, rodeo el cuello del mago con ambos brazos, mientras este la sujetaba por su estrecha cintura acercandola mas hacia el.

-Sabes...-dijo tiernamente la chica mientras jugaba con el mechon violeta que caia sobre el rostro del mago- ahora me siento mas tranquila, moriria de ansias si no..-

-Shhh- dijo el mago poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Marina tiernamente- Te amo..

Esa noche, en una de las habitaciones pertenecientes a la guardia real de Fanhrem, 2 amantes se dejaban llevar por ese deseo carnal que los consumia; la joven gemia fieramente en respuesta a las caricias que le proporcionaba el joven sobre ella.

-Ahh!- gritaron ambos al unisono al momento de llegar al climax, para despues terminar completamente exhaustos sobre la cama

-Vaya!- dijo el joven tratando de normalizar su agitada respiracion- esto cada vez es mucho mejor, no lo crees?-

-Tengo que irme- dijo la joven de larga cabellera rubia, mientras se levantaba envuelta en una sabana y trataba torpemente de recorger su ropa esparcida por toda la habitacion - alguien podria darse cuenta de mi ausencia-

-Vamos, solo unas horas mas- dijo el joven suplicante recostado sobre la cama

-Es tarde! Ademas, algunas doncellas han comenzado a sospechar- dijo seria mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa

-Y? donde esta el problema!?- dijo el joven levantandose, al momento de ponerse los calzoncillos, habia comenzando a enfurecerse- Le diremos a todos la verdad, que nos amamos y que no puedo estar sin ti- dijo el joven de cabellera castaña, tez bronceada, ojos marrones y bien formado cuerpo, tiernamente, a la joven de tez palida- o es que, no me amas?- pregunto seriamente a la joven

-Joon, por favor, tengo que irme- dijo la chica friamente mientras soltaba bruscamente su agarre

-Contestame Presea! - exigio el joven mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica para evitar que saliera de la habitacion- ¿Que soy para ti!?-

-Voy a casarme pronto- dijo ella seca y tajantemente mientras volvia a soltarse

-Pero es por compromiso, un deber que se te ha impuesto en contra de tu voluntad!- dijo el con molestia- tu podrias romperlo si lo deseas, a menos que...-

-Nos veremos despues-dijo la chica friamemte hasta llegar a la puerta

-¿Lo amas!?-pregunto el joven confundido mientras ella salia de la habitacion.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Japon, un vuelo procedente de Shangai descendia sobre el aeropuerto de la cuidad, de el, un linda chica de largos cabellos rojos atados a una coleta alta, ojos rubi y piel cremosa, veia por la ventanilla del avion, las hermosas luces de su ciudad natal.

-Se que tarde un poco, pero, eh regresado- dijo en su mente mientras sonreia calidamente

Descendio del avion y paso a recoger su esacaso equipaje, solo una pequeña maleta, nada espaciosa, se abotono el abrigo y salio a tomar un taxi.

-¿A donde la llevo señorita?- pregunto cortesmente despues de ayudarle con su equipaje

-Al distrito 11 en Shibuya- dicho esto el conductor se puso en marcha

Lucy Shidou habia permanecido los ultimos años lejos de todo, acababa de graduarse con honores de la universidad y habia obtenido un envidiado empleo como director de bioetica y conservacion de ejemplares en el zoologico de Shangai, sin embargo, una fatidica nota en el periodico local habia sido la causa por la que habia dejado todo sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa mañana, al pasar por su cafe antes de llegar al trabajo, la primera plana del periodico llamo su atencion; al comenzar a leer la nota fue tal la impresion que derramo su cafe sobre la acera, simplemente era imposible lo que habian publicado..

-No! Eso no puede ser!-dijo alterada llevando la palma de su mano hacia sus labios- Marina..- dijo con voz entrecortada

Rapidamente volvio hacia su pequeño apartamento, mientras llamaba una y otra vez al movil de Marina, la mansion Ryuuzaky y por supuesto, su mejor amiga Anais Huonji, pero ninguno atendio su llamada; tomo su pequeña maleta del closet, empaco algunos articulos personales indispensables y llamo un taxi que la llevara a toda prisa al aeropuerto.

En cizeta, 3 chicas conversaban animadamente mientras tomaban el te en uno de los jardines del palacio.

-Caldina cuentanos ¿Como tomo Rafaga la noticia?- preguntaba animadamente Tatra

-Si caldina, debes contarnos todo!- dijo Tata algo demandante

En realidad las princesas no habia cambiado mucho, Tatra hasta hace poco se habia comprometido con un rico mercader de nombre Borkan, y dentro de poco asumiria su papel como reina de Cizeta, mientras que Tata aun conservaba el mismo caracter altivo al igual que su mal humor, pero que gracias a Caldina ahora sabia controlarlo.

-Esta feliz!- dijo Caldina alegremente- desde que se entero no deja de mimarme, es un amor de hombre-

-Me alegro tanto Caldina- dijo Tata feliz

-¿Y que planes tienen?- pregunto Tatra feliz mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

-En cuanto lleguemos a Céfiro, organizaremos todo para realizar la boda lo antes posible-dijo Caldina con una gran sonrisa- Me eh comunicado con Ascot y estara aqui en 2 semanas, vendra a entregar el Talius personalmente, y despues regresaremos todos juntos-

-Ascot ¿Estara aqui?- pregunto Tata un poco apenada y muy sonrojada

-Asi es su alteza!-dijo Caldina- deberia tratarlo mejor la proxima vez que lo vea, es un gran chico, harian una magnifica pareja!- dijo Caldina picaramente ocasionando el sonrojo de la menor de las princesas

-Caldina!-dijo Tata furtemente- No malinterpretes! solo pregunte por...por curiosidad..-dijo esto ultimo balbuseando

-Yo pienso lo mismo Tata-dijo su hermana risueña-Ascot me simpatiza, bien podria ser mi hermano menor!-

-Basta de disparates!-grito Tata malhumorada y muy sonrojada- Él no me interesa en lo absoluto!-

-Su alteza no lo tome a mal!- dijo caldina tratando de calmar a la chica- Solo le damos algunas sugerencias, tal vez Ascot pueda ser un prometido excepcional!-

-Vamos Tata deja de negarlo- dijo Tatra sonriente- Ascot no te es indiferente, tal vez con un poco de nuestra ayuda caiga rendido a tus pies-

-No lo creo hermana-dijo Tata sin animos- tengo entendido que el ha estado enamorado de una misma chica hace ya varios años, tal vez ella un dia lo acepte y..-

-No estes tan segura de eso- dijo Caldina seriamente mientras tomaba un poco de té- ella jamas le corresponderia, esta enamorada de alguien mas, ademas...no creo que vuelvan a verse- dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar a las lindas niñas de mundo mistico

La noche habia caido en Tokio hace algunas horas, el aire frio de la temporada se hacia presente en la ciudad. De pronto, el taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta de esa gran mansion.

Lucy bajo del auto, tomo su pequeña maleta y camino hacia la entrada; toco el timbre levemente y..

-Buenas noches, ¿Que se le ofrece?- pregunto un voz aspera en el comunicador debajo del timbre

-Muy buenas noches, disculpeme por la hora pero, eh venido desde muy lejos a visitar a mi amiga Marina Ryuuzaky, mi nombre el Lucy, Lucy Shidou, ¿Ella se encuentra aqui?- dijo nerviosa y preocupada

-Permitame un momento señorita- dijo el hombre por el comunicador, pasaron unos minutos-Puede pasar señorita

-Muchas gracias!- dijo cortesmente mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso rapido hasta la entrada, toco el timbre un par de veces y la puerta se abrio

-Anais!?- dijo incredula al verla en la puerta- ¿Que haces aqui!? ¿Que sucedio? Contestame por favor- dijo alterada

-Marina..-dijo la rubia triztemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban con nuevas lagrimas

-¿Que sucedio!?- dijo Lucy muy preocupada

-Ella...murio...-dijo la rubia mientras cospiosas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-No...no puede ser...- dijo Lucy mientras se desvanecia en los brazos de su mejor amiga

En Cefiro el tiempo transcurria lentamente, en comparacion a la Tierra, Marina no lo notaba, pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, en muy poco tiempo habia logrado dominar la escritura cefiriana, ayudaba a Guru Clef todos los dias en los proyectos que tenia pendientes, era bastante buena en la administracion, tanto que habia momentos en los que Guru Clef quedaba sorprendido, gracias a su ayuda terminaba sus labores en menos de la mitad de tiempo.

Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que algunas veces la cercania se volvia peligrosa, todos en el pueblo habian notado el cambio en el mago; ahora se le veia mas alegre, sus salidas del palacio eran mas frecuentes, asi como sus recorridos a las aldeas en Cefiro, siempre acompañado por ella.

Las personas en las aldeas le habian tomado un gran afecto a la chica; mientras el mago daba sus lecciones a los jovenes, ella pasaba su tiempo en ayudar a los mayores de la aldea con alguna actividad, habia dias en los que ayudaba en el huerto, no le importaba ensuciarse las manos, daba clases a los mas pequeños enseñandoles a leer y escribir, realmente era una chica digna de admirarse.

-Eso es todo por hoy niños- dijo Marina feliz a sus pequeños aprendices- no olviden repasar la leccion-

-No señorita Marina- dijeron los niños al unisono

-Pueden irse pequeños- dijo ella regalandoles una gran sonrisa

De pronto, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura tiernamente mientras le susurraba al oido

-Te extrañe hermosa- dijo el mago dulcemente a la joven

-Clef..- dijo la joven al momento de voltear y depositar un tierno beso en los labios del mago

-Pensaba que tu leccion no terminaria nunca- dijo el mago con un poco de molestia- comenzaba a sentir envidia de esos pequeños

-Clef..que bobo eres!- dijo ella alegremente mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro del mago- sabes perfectamente que a quien amo, es a ti-

-Y yo a ti- dijo el mago mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba calidamente- vamos, es hora de irnos-

Un hermoso atardecer caia sobre el cielo en Céfiro, tanto Marina como Guru Clef disfrutaban de ese bello espectaculo, mientras sobrevolaban los cielos sobre Fyula.

-Es hermoso- dijo la chica embelasada en el horizonte

-No tan hermoso como tu- susurro el mago al oido de la chica provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas

La noche terminaba de caer sobre Cefiro cuando descendieron de Fyula, Guru Clef ayudaba a Marina a bajar con sumo cuidado, fue en ese momento que el mago, logro sentir una presencia muy conocida atravesando los cielos de Cefiro.

-Clef...¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica la verlo mirar fijamente la cielo

-No es nada hermosa- dijo el mago tiernamente- solo un buen amigo ha regresado-

-En ese caso ire a preparar un poco de té- dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios al mago- lo llevare a tu despacho-

En ese momento, una pequeña nave Cefiriana descendia sobre la entrada al palacio, Guru Clef esperaba a que esa persona descendiera.

-Guru Clef!- dijo el joven alto, atletico, cabello ebano y ojos amatista mientras caminaba al encuentro con su maestro

-Latis! que bueno que hayas vuelto!- dijo dandole un pequeño apreton de manos y una leve palmada en la espalda- ¿Por que no me avisaste que regresarias?-

-Lo hice! pero al parecer el comunicador esta dañado, nunca respondiste- dijo el joven volviendo a su semblante serio

-Oh! creo que tendre que revisarlo-dijo el mago mientras caminaban hacia su despacho

Estando dentro de la habitacion, ambos tomaron asiento, mientras comenzaba a discutir lo que seria el nuevo proyecto para Autozam

-Pude explicarle a Geo la mecanica para la optima distribucion de la energia- dijo latis mientras entregaba algunos documentos al mago- me tome un tiempo mas para comprobar el funcionamiento, el cual trabaja sin problema alguno-

-Eso significa, que ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos en Autozam- afirmo el mago

-Asi es!- dijo directamente el joven- Al parecer solo falta la entrega del Talius y ya no tendras de que preocurparte, obviamente solo de tu boda!- dijo con cierto aire sarcastico

-No lo hare...- dijo el mago fria y tajantemente- no voy a casarme con Presea-

-¿Que has dicho?-pregunto Latis incredulo a lo que habia escuchado- no entiendo, ¿Que ha pasado?-

-No puedo hacerlo Latis, simplemente...no la amo- dijo serio y de tajo el mago

-Eso lo se...hay algo mas, ¿No es asi?- pregunto el espadachin con un toque de curiosidad

-Asi es...-dijo el mago con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- seras el primero en saber que este viejo mago esta perdidamente enamorado, como nunca lo ha estado en su vida..-

-¿Que!?- exclamo el espadachin con un notorio asombro

En ese momento alguien tocaba levemente la puerta del despacho, Guru Clef sonrio, lo que llamo la atencion del espadachin, Clef agito levemente su mano, y la puerta se abrio magicamente, dejando ver perfectamente a la hermosa chica que traia consigo una bandeja con una jarra de té, 2 tazas y una rebanada de lo que seria una tarta de bayas en 2 pequeños platos.

-Con su permiso- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia al chico de cabellos ebano, que al verla su asombro fue mayor, Marina habia cambiado drasticamente, si no fuera por su largo y lacio cabello celeste, hubiera sido incapaz de reconocerle.

En ese momento miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, entre ellos, la posibilidad de que su amada peliroja se encontrara de nuevo en Céfiro. Guru Clef lo habia notado, pero rapidamente lo saco de su ensoñacion al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica

-Imagine que tendrian ganas de un bocadillo para acompañar el té- dijo la chica sonriente mientras servia la bebida con fina elegancia- asi que me tome el atrevimiento de traerles un poco de la tarta de bayas que prepare esta tarde, espero sea de su agrado-

-Esto se ve delicioso!- dijo el mago sonriente- apuesto a que sabe tan bien como se ve, ¿no lo crees Latis?-

-...- Latis se habia quedado sin palabras, solo miraba a Marina una y otra vez, cosa que al mago no le agrado en lo absoluto

-Marina...-dijo el mago mientras la tomaba de la cintura con uno de sus brazos- dejame presentarte a Latis, es nuestro mejor espadachin en cefiro, y tambien el jefe de la guardia real-

-Mucho gusto Joven Latis-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras le extendia la mano- Es un placer conocerlo-

-El...el gusto es mio..Marina- dijo aun sorprendido, ¿Por que presentarlos? hace años que se habian conocido, ella peleo por salvar a cefiro en mas de una ocasion, esto era sumamente raro

-Ya no los interrumpo mas-dijo la chica- Con su permiso, me retiro- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia, acto que Latis respondio de igual forma- Si se les ofrece algo mas yo..-

-Ve a descansar- dijo el mago calidamente mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechon de cabello de la chica detras de su oido- yo me ocupare de todo, anda-

-Esta bien- dijo la chica sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada- que descansen y pasen buenas noches- dijo cortesmente para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta

-Buenas noches Marina- dijo Latis aun asombrado por la escena que acababa de prescenciar, ella giro levemente y asintio, para despues cerrar la puerta tras ella

-¿Que rayos fue todo eso Guru Clef!?- dijo alterado y sorprendido- ¿Y lucy? ¿Cuando regresaron?¿Por que no me lo notificaste?-

-Calma Latis, te contare todo- dijo mientras probaba un poco de tarta-mmmmm...Esta delicioso!-

-¿que me calme?, no se que rayos esta pasando!- dijo mas que alterado

-Lucy no esta aqui- dijo el mago volviendo a su semblante serio- al parecer la unica que pudo volver...fue ella, y creeme que no llego en condiciones favorables-

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo Latis mientras volvia a tomar escuchando atentamente

-Marina llego a Cefiro en un estado sumamemte critico- dijo tomando un sorbo de té- Estaba a punto de morir debido a las profudas heridas en su cuerpo...llegue a pensar...que no podria salvarla-

-Pero, yo la vi bastante repuesta-dijo el espadachin mientras tomaba la pequeña taza de té frente a el

-Marina ha perdido la mayoria de sus recuerdos, no puede recordar los rostros de las personas que conocia con anterioridad, tampoco su vida, lo unico que sabe de ella misma es lo que le hemos dicho, imagino que es el resultado de las multiples lesiones que sufrio...- dijo el mago seriamente mientras tomaba otros sorbo mas de su taza de té- mas sin embargo, puede realizar diversas actividades sin ninguna complicacion, es demasiado buena en los numeros, incluso fue capaz de dominar nuestra escritura en tan solo 1 mes!- dijo con entusiasmo el mago- hay momentos en los que me deja totalmente sorprendido por su habilidad y destreza-

-Al parecer...alguien mas sabe de su regreso, ¿No es asi?- dijo el espadachin con seguridad

-Ascot fue quien la encontro malherida cerca de los campos de cultivo - dijo con un poco de desagrado

-¿Y Presea?..¿Lo sabe?- pregunto seriamente al mago

-Aun..no eh tenido la oportunidad de confesarselo...- dijo con molestia el mago

-Y Marina..¿Sabe que estas comprometido con otra mujer?-dijo en un tono bastante serio

-No...- dijo con desgano el mago

-Guru Clef...sere honesto contigo- le dijo seriamente al mago- no veo con buenos ojos lo que esta pasando...lo mas recomendable es poner todo en orden, si en realidad amas a Marina y deseas estar con ella, primeramente deberias terminar tu compromiso con Presea...en cuanto a Presea...no creo que tome de buena manera lo que sientes por Marina-

- Eso ya lo habia pensado..- dijo serio el mago- Presea regresará pronto, en cuanto este aqui, hablare con ella inmediatamente-

-¿Y el consejo? ¿Estaran de acuerdo?- pregunto curioso el espadachin

-No creo que tengan inconveniente alguno- dijo el mago sonriente- la razon por la que me comprometi con Presea, fue por la naturaleza de la magia que posee, si lo piensas de esta forma, Marina posee una magia genuina aun mas fuerte que Presea, es una guerrera mágica!, que mejor candidata que ella, ademas.. estoy verdaderamente enmorado de ella...-


End file.
